


One Kiss

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans - Fandom, Mayans M.C. (TV), Mayans MC, mayansfx - Fandom, mc - Fandom, motorcycle club - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: An OC set in the Mayans world post season one.Camilla 'Cami' Baker is Emily Thomas's best friend, they met their first year of college and have been close ever since. Cami gets mixed up in the Lobos cartel and asks Emily for help. Miguel doesn't want to endanger his family, so he sends Cami to a hideout house with protection from the MC until this issue can be resolved.





	1. Chapter 1

6 years earlier 

"Come on Em, exams are over, let's go out, have fun for once" I say from my position on our dorm room floor, legs draped over Emily's bed my head resting on a bunch of cushions, "You never know, we might meet some cute guys".

Em snorts from her bed, "cute guys are the last thing from my mind, plus we go home in a few days, what's the point? 

"That is the point, we can blow off some stream before going home and then never have to see them again" I respond with a wicked smile on my face 

"Cami, you are trouble you know that?" 

"is that a yes?" 

Em groans and mutters "I don't have a choice, do I?" 

"Agreeing with me is usually the safest option" 

"which one of us is the law student again?" Em asks a laugh escaping her 

"You babygirl, I could never be that boring" I say as I jump up off the floor and start flinging open our tiny shared closet "Come on, let's find you something sexy so that you can take your mind off going home" 

Current day 

I stand in the middle of my apartment, it's completely trashed, books have been pulled off my shelves thrown and torn all over the floor, picture frames are smashed and my couch is ripped to pieces. 

I start to walk down towards my bedroom, my hallway is littered with items from my house, everything I love is destroyed. 

My bedroom looks like a bomb hit it, clothes, shoes and makeup are everywhere, everything I worked so hard for, destroyed. I grab my phone out of my pocket and text the one person who can help me out of this mess. 

'SOS, I need help. I fucked up really bad'

30 seconds later, my phone buzzes

"where are you? I will send someone to come get you' 

"My apartment"

"Someone is on their way, are you safe?"

"Honestly, I don't know"

I slide down onto the floor on the other side of my bed, the weight of everything crushing down on me, I close my eyes just for a moment and the next thing I hear is 

"Fuck, Cami, where are you?" I hear is boots coming down the corridor and don't bother responding 

Nestor is standing in my doorway a moment later, he's radiating anger and I am not entirely sure if its directed at me or the state of my apartment 

"Cami, what happened to your face?" he asks gently while leaning down to look at me 

"My shitty taste in men caught up with me" 

"Who did this to you? I will take care of it" 

"Ness, you can't, he's cartel level bad, Lobos cartel actually" I stutter 

Nestor flinches and stands up, he quickly surveys my bedroom 

"Get up Camila, pack a bag, we need to go" his mood has quickly gone back to business and the previous sympathy towards me is gone.

I pack what I can, luckily most of my clothes and toiletries are dumped onto the floor, I grab my journal and medications out from under my bed, surprisingly they haven't been touched.

Twenty minutes later I am bundled into the back of an SVU heading towards the Galindo compound, praying for forgiveness and understanding from my closest friend and her husband. 

Pulling up to the Nestor opens the car door for me, but I remain sitting in the car 

"I will carry you inside if I have too, get out of the car" he says curtly without looking at me 

knowing full well he would too, I slide out of the car and start heading towards the house, before I can even get up the first step the door flies open and there stands Emily, her face is frantic as soon as she sees me and my bruised face, her face crumples into sadness as she rushes forward to embrace me

"Cami, what happened?" she whispers in my ear 

"Inside now please, this house is on lockdown" Nester says along with signalling to two other guards that were standing to the side 

"I need to speak to both you and Miguel, I don't really want to have to explain it twice" I tell her 

"Miguel is in his office and wants to see you, Nestor you too" Emily says as she turns as both towards the house, I am still wrapped up in her arms, it's time to go face the devil. 

Em and I start to make our way down to Miguel's office, the coolness of their house hits me in the face, it's a stark contrast to the extreme heat outside, I shiver as I start walking down the stairs, Em reaches down squeezes my hand, reminding me she's on my team. 

Miguel's office door is open, he is sitting at his desk, reviewing some papers in front of him, Em and I enter his office and I sit down on the couch up against the wall, curling my legs up underneath myself. I look around realising Nestor is no longer with us. 

Miguel stands up from his desk, kissing Em on her cheek and walks around to me, kissing me on my forehead 

"Camila, it's good to see you, though I would prefer less dramatics next time"

I hear Nestor's boots on the stairs, making his way towards Miguel's office, as he enters the office he sees me sitting on the couch and walks over to me, handing me an ice pack for my face and I glass with vodka in it. 

"Thanks Ness" I whisper, he nods and takes a stance near the office door.

"Camila, what happened? Nestor said this has something to do with Lobos cartel? My house is now on lockdown due to this" Miguel says, "I understand you have obviously been through something but I need to know what level threat we are facing and what danger you are putting my family in"

"Miguel" Emily says sharply, while moving over to the couch to sit with me, they share a look, one which is not missed my Nestor and myself, one that makes the tension in the room thicker than it already is. 

"It's fine Em, he's right, I fucked up and I have put you in danger, that's on me" I take a deep breath and begin my story.


	2. Part 2

"I met this guy, Luis at a work event, he was..... charming" I pause collecting my thoughts "he seemed like a normal nice guy, he wore a suit, apparently was some big shot developer, he asked me out for dinner and I said yes" 

I take a gulp of the drink Nestor handed me earlier 

"We always went out for dinner, and slept in hotel rooms, never my place or his, he said he travelled a lot for work and didn't have a place, I just assumed he had a girlfriend, or a wife, I didn't really care" I could see Nestor tensing out of the corner of my eye but his eyes stayed glued ahead, Em squeezes my hand encouraging me to continue. 

"After a few months, he told me he had a place and invited me over, it wasn't until I was in his apartment and met some of his friends that I realised he was part of something criminal, I broke things off with him that night, but he didn't take it very well"

"Why didn't you reach out then?" Miguel says

"Because I thought he just was a regular criminal, I had no idea he was part of Lobos cartel until last night"

"What happened last night?" Em says as she rubs my back

"He spent the last few weeks stalking me or having me followed, I filed a police report but that did nothing, I had been staying in a hotel or my office, last night I didn't see anyone following me so I went home. Turns out he had found out where I lived and was waiting for me"

I finish my drink in one gulp and place the empty glass on the table in front of me before continuing "he had gone through my apartment and found pictures of Em and I, he attacked me and told me he was part of Lobos cartel. I must have screamed because my neighbour started pounding on the door, when Luis went to open the door I fled to the bathroom and climbed out the window. I fled to a friend's house who cleaned me up and then when I went home this morning I messaged Em"

Miguel observed me for a moment "I need to know more about this guy, Nestor find out what you can and what they know, Camila I will try my best to protect you from this, but this is one hell of a shit show you have brought to my door" he says carefully

"Yeah, I know. Another Cami mess to be cleaned up" I state bitterly

"Come on, let's get you settled in the spare room and you can rest" Em says helping me off the couch, leading me out of the study.

Em and I start to head back upstairs towards the guest room I stay in when I come to visit, it's a beautiful room, everything is soft cream and gold with massive glass doors that overlook the pool and the estate. My bag is already sitting at the foot of the bed and the doors are open letting in fresh air.

"Go have a shower Cami, I will shut all this up and you can have a nap" Em says

I barely hear her as I walk towards the bathroom shutting the door behind me, I turn the water on in the large double headed black marble shower. I start to undress, catching sight of myself in the mirror, wincing at my reflection I start to take stock of my battered body. My 5'2 frame, is curvy, large breasts, flat stomach, big ass and tanned skin which is currently littered with bruises thanks to Luis. My ribs are taped, my friend Claire who is a nurse and cleaned me up, thinks that I cracked a few ribs but without an x-ray she wasn't sure. My black hair is pulled up in a bun on top of my head, I rip the elastic out letting my wavy hair fall into my face, its mattered with blood from my face. I step into the hot water letting the water sooth me.

6 years ago

Em and I decide to go to this new club downtown, it's supposed to be the new hot spot, not really my scene but Em agreed to come out with me so I let her pick the spot. Our cab pulls up and I jump out, quickly paying the driver and racing around to Em's side of the cab. We quickly line up in front of the large warehouse and while in line I can hear 90s R&B pumping

"Okay, Em I give you props this place seems okay" I whisper in her ear

"Yeah?" She replies, "you sure? Cause we can go somewhere else if you want" Em is tugging down the right red dress I picked for her to wear

"Stop pulling on your dress, you look incredible, and this place seems great, I may have been too hasty in my judgement" I reply

"Did the amazing Cami just admit she was wrong?" Em says in a surprised teasing voice

"No, I merely said I may have been too quick to judge, plus there seems to be plenty of cute guys in the line" I reply giggling

The line quickly starts moving and before I know it we're inside the club.

"I'm going get drinks, you go find us a booth" I nudge Em in the direction of a raised platform with booths and couches.

I order 4 shots of tequila and 2 margaritas for Em and I, and start to head towards a booth that Em managed to get, the club is crowded and Smokey and I'm having trouble steading the tray of drinks while squeezing through the crowd. I quickly lose my footing and start to fall but I'm quickly steadied by two strong hands

"Are you okay gorgeous?" A voice above me asks

"Thanks to you I am" I reply turning my head towards my saviour. Before me stands a gorgeous man of over 6 foot, tanned skin and black short hair, his eyes are a deep brown that lock with my green eyes making me feel like I'm the only person in the room

"Here let me help you with that tray and to your table, my name is Nestor by the way" he says taking the tray of drinks off me

"Hi Nestor, I'm Camila, but everyone calls me Cami" I say while starting to walk beside him up towards Em and our table "And this is my friend Emily, Em this is Nestor, he just saved me from eating shit while carrying these drinks"

Emily shakes Nestor's hand "well thank you for saving Cami, she's a complete klutz this one" Em says laughing

"No problem, I can never resist a damsel in distress" Nestor replies winking at me

"So, Nestor, are you here with anyone?" I ask

"I am actually, my friend Miguel is around here somewhere"

"And is Miguel as good looking as you?" I say with a coy smile

"Ohhh, well I will let you be the judge of that" Nestor responds with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks

"You'll have to excuse Cami, she has no filter, or manners" Em piped up

"Well Nestor, I see that you've made friends in my absence" a sweet voice says from behind, I turn around and there is a devilish handsome man, one who looks like he owns the world and knows it

"This is Camila and Emily, ladies this is my friend Miguel"

Current day

My eyes open slowly and my surroundings quickly come into focus, I realise someone has stocked the shower with shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I wash my hair taking my time to make sure all the blood is washed out and quickly wash my face. I'm suddenly hit with a brick wall of exhaustion after the past twenty-four hours and all I want to do is crawl under the covers and sleep for eternity.

I quickly turn the shower off and wrap myself in a fluffy towel, I have to hand it to Miguel every part of his and Emily's home is more luxurious than any hotel I've ever stayed in. Walking back into the bedroom I notice the room is dark and cool, Emily is nowhere to be found and there is a bottle of water on the bedside table. I throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top from my bag and crawl under the cool sheets, I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

I groan as I roll over, every inch of my body aches I feel like I've had my assed kicked, and then the memories of the past twenty-four hours come crashing back over me. I reach for my phone, realising that it's not there, I check under the pillow, no phone. I turn on the bedside lamp and start looking through my bag, my phone is nowhere to be found. I sigh and realise how thirsty I am. I start to make my way down the hallway and out to the kitchen, nodding at the guards I pass doing an inside perimeter sweep. I pull a cold bottle of water out of the fridge and finish it in two gulps, I grab a second bottle and open the freezer, finding Miguel's good bottle of vodka hidden at the back, I decide to help myself.

I head out to the patio the night air is cool on my bare skin, I sit on the ground with my back against the outdoor lounge my feet almost reach the pool with my legs stretched out below me. I figured the guards inside can see my head and know who I am so they won't shoot me. I screw the top off the bottle of vodka and take two massive swings, I sit there watching the night sky over the compound, taking in the incredible view of the stars. I have no idea how long I have been lost in thought but I feel his presences behind me

"Care to join me for a drink Nessy?" I slur and hold the bottle of vodka up

"I think you've had enough for the two of us Camila, also please don't call me that"

"What, Nessy? You used to love it when I called you that, or do you not want your other guys to hear me call you that? Think they will lose respect for you if I call you a cute nickname?" I spit out bitterly and take another swing out of the vodka

"Camila, give me the vodka" Nestor sighs, speaking to me like I am a child who needs a nap and is getting on his last nerve

"Join me for a drink and I will think about it"

"Give me the bottle Camila and go to bed" he says sternly

"Fine" I hand him the bottle as I stand up, I lose my footing and slip Nestor catches me and the bottle before either of us hit the floor. He pulls my body close to his and instantly I am aware of how cool it is on the patio and the lack of clothes I am wearing. I am covered in goosebumps the moment his lips touch my ear 

"Come on Cami, let's get you to bed" he whispers in my ear

"I am fine and I don't need your help" I say gently pushing him away

"I never said you needed my help, regardless of what you think I will always be here to offer you help, that's what friends do" he replies softly

"Do you ever get sick of swooping in and saving me Ness? because I am getting sick of being rescued"

 

Nestor doesn't respond and I stumble back inside, down the hallway and back to bed, I felt his eyes on me the whole way back.

As I collapse back into bed I mutter to no one "How did I manage to fuck this up so bad?"


	3. Part 3

I wake up a few hours later, feeling worse than I did before I fell asleep. I have a pounding headache and my whole body is stiff and sore. I stretch slowly and sit up, I sit on the edge of the bed until the room stops spinning. I reach for the bottle of water Em left me yesterday afternoon and I chug it down. I slowly stand and change out of my shorts and tank into a pair of black ripped jeans and a vintage Clash band tee, I pull my hair up into a bun on top of my head and look for my phone before I remember it was missing. I decide to head up stairs and attempt to eat something because I cannot remember the last time I ate and the vodka and guilt is eating away at my stomach lining.

As I enter the kitchen I see Em sitting at the large wooden dining room table

"Morning, coffee is in the pot" she says brightly

"thanks" I mutter, pouring myself a large cup and dumping 4 sugars into it. I slide into the chair across from Em stealing a piece of toast off her plate.

"You know that kind of disrespect will get your hands cut off around here" she says jokingly

"I could only hope for such mercy from my dearest friend" I respond

"So, I take it from the bottle of vodka I found on the bench this morning and your glamorous look this morning you didn't sleep through the night"

"You would be correct in that assumption"

the front door creaks open and both Em and I turn to watch Nestor enter, he's still wearing the same clothes from last night and he looks exhausted

"Morning Emily, where is Miguel?"

"Morning Nestor, he is in his office" Em responds

Nestor walks down the corridor and down the stairs towards the study, once he's out of earshot Em turns to me puzzled "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I reply, trying to keep my face blank

"He just ignored the fact you were sitting here, usually he would say good morning to both of us" 

I pull my hair out of its bun, suddenly very interested in my split ends and avoiding eye contact with Em. She kicks my chair under the table "well?" she says

"it has something to do with the bottle of vodka you found on the bench" I reply not looking up from my hair

"oh really? Like the night in Cabo or" Em says trailing off

"Not like the night in Cabo, Cabo was tequila not vodka and it was more like I said some pretty shitty things and told him I didn't need his help" I say looking up "Also, I thought we were never going to speak of Cabo ever again" shooting daggers at Em from across the table

Em holds her hands up in a mock surrender "I forgot, don't shoot me" she says laughing

I kick her under the table and we both dissolve into fits of giggles

A throat clears behind Em and one of the guards is standing there "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Galindo would like to see you both in his office now"

"Thank you, we will go down now" Em says regaining her composure

I stand up and grab my coffee cup, "I guess it's time to face the firing squad" I say to Em and we head downstairs towards the study.

When we enter, Nestor, Miguel and a man I don't know are standing behind his desk reviewing some papers and Miguel gestures for us to sit on the couch, as we sit I whisper to Em "Why do I feel like I am in the principal's office about to be told off, or spanked?" we both dissolve into fits of giggles again.

"I am glad you two find this so funny" Miguel says as he rises from his desk

"Miguel, let them be, laughter is rare these days" the strange man I don't know says

"Camila this is my new advisor Marcus Alvarez, Marcus this is Camila"

Marcus crosses the room to shake my hand and kisses Emily on the cheek

"it's a pleasure to meet you Camila" he says

"Please, call me Cami, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Marcus. Where is Devante?" I ask

"Devante is no longer with us" Miguel says curtly and I can feel Nestor glaring at me, begging me to not ask any more questions

both Em and I sit back down on the couch and Marcus and Miguel sit in the chairs across from us, Nestor walks over to the door standing guard

"So, how big of a mess did I make?" I ask Miguel

"It will be okay, I am going to move you to a safe house, and we will have the MC provide you with round the clock protection" Em stiffens beside me

"You think an MC can keep me safe from the cartel?" I ask Miguel, almost laughing at the thought 

Both him and Marcus nod "Yes, we do, this chapter is headed up by my cousin and is also my old MC, they understand how important you are to the Galindo family and how serious this threat is" Marcus replies

"Alright" I sigh "When do I leave for this safe house?"

"Tonight, we need to organise a few things today and Nestor will take you after dinner" Miguel informs me

"Okay" I say, looking at Em "I am sorry for bringing this to you"

Em hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear "Its okay, we are always here for you, you are family"

"Why don't you ladies head upstairs and spend the day with Cristobal, we have some work to do down here" Miguel says, "But please do not leave the compound, we are still on lockdown"

Em leans over and kisses Miguel and her and I head back upstairs to spend the day lounging around and catching up.

A few hours later Em and I are laying on the floor playing with Cristobal when Nestor storms past us heading towards the other side of the compound, he nods to a few of the guards, ignoring Em and I.

I raise my eyebrows at Em and she just shrugs.

Cristobal starts fussing and Em decides its time for nap and takes him to his room leaving me alone in the living room.

A few minutes later Nestor walks back through heading towards the front door, he pauses when he sees me on the floor "I'm going into town to pick up a few things, do you need anything?" He asks

"Besides a new life? Can you get those at the market?" I respond tilting my head back so I can see him

Nestor snorts and offers me the first real smile I've seen on him in years, "I'll see what I can do" And with that he walks out the front door leaving me in the quiet of the house.

Running my hands over my face I realise that I'm still bruised and swollen, I had momentarily forgotten how busted my face was, I sit up and slowly stand, my hangover and ass kicking are still weighing heavy on me and I decide to take a nap before dinner.

I can feel myself slipping into a nightmare but I can't seem to wake myself up, I can see myself walking down a dirt road, I'm limping, covered in blood and I'm scared. I have no idea where I am but I can feel the sense of panic welling up inside of me, I'm running but I have no idea from who. The next minute I feel hands shaking me awake "wakey wakey sleepy head" I hear Em say

I groan and roll over trying to pull the covers back over my head desperate to fall back into what is hopefully a dreamless sleep. "Come on Cami, dinner is in an hour, you need to get ready and pack" she says

"Five more minutes" I say from under the covers

"Not a chance" she says pulling the covers completely off

"You are a stone-cold bitch Emily Galindo" I mutter into the pillow

"Yeah, you taught me well, now up" she says playfully slapping my leg

"Alright, alright" I laugh as I sit up, groaning I reach for my ribs, forgetting just how tender they are

"You okay? Do you need the doctor?" Em asks her voice full of concern

"I'm okay, just a little tender" I reply dragging my butt off the bed

Em fixes me with her no bullshit stare

"Stop looking at me like that, I am fine, I've had worse" I say with a grimace on my face "so what's for dinner?" I ask

I can tell she doesn't believe me but she responds "Seafood Paella" and we head out of the room to join everyone else in the living room for dinner.


	4. Part 4

Emily and I are sitting on the patio when Miguel comes upstairs for dinner

"Good evening ladies" he says kissing me on the forehead, he proceeds to walk around to Em, kissing her as well "Can I get either of you a glass of wine?"

Em nods and I shake my head

"What about a nice cool glass of vodka?" Miguel asks me with a smirk on his face "I think I have a bottle chilling in the freezer"

"I'm fine with water, thank you" I reply trying not to laugh

"Suit yourself" Miguel replies placing a glass of wine in front of Em and taking a seat next to her

We chat about his day and enjoy the sunset over the compound, Nestor walks out onto the patio 

"All sorted?" Miguel asks

"Everything is set" Nestor replies

"Excellent, Nestor please clean-up for dinner, we will be eating in ten minutes" Miguel tells him, Nestor nods and goes back into the house to clean up

a few minutes later he reappears and goes to sit next to me at the table, at the same time both Em and I say, "No guns at the dinner table", Em and I all burst out laughing

Nestor takes off his holster and drapes it over the back of the chair "Happy?"

"It's an improvement, but I would prefer if it was inside, we have more than enough guards watching us" Em responds

Nestor sighs, stands and takes his holster inside the house, handing it to one of his men, momentarily he takes his place next to me at the table and dinner is served.

We sit in a comfortable silence while eating, before Miguel says, "You know, I can't remember the last time we did this, the four of us just eating dinner"

We all pause to try and think when we all together like this last "It was two years ago, when Emily tried to make us celebrate thanksgiving" Nestor replies

"Oh, yeah and she burnt the shit out of the turkey and we ended up ordering pizza and sitting on the floor getting drunk" I say smiling at the memory

"I didn't burn the turkey, the oven broke" Em says in her defence

"Em, darling, you are a terrible cook, you burnt the turkey" I reply

All four of us start laughing at the memory of Em and the burnt turkey. Nestor's phone rings breaking the moment.

"No phone calls at the table" Em says

"Sorry, I have to take this" Nestor says standing up and walking inside, we sit in silence until Nestor re-appears a few minutes later

"Sorry to do this, but we are going to have to move to the safe house soon, are you all packed Cami?" he says

Nestor's words crash me back to reality reminding me why I'm here "Yeah I am all packed, except my phone, I can't seem to find it anywhere" I say

"I have your phone in the car" Nestor replies as he turns to walk back into the house

I just look at Em with a puzzled look on my face and she shrugs

We both stand up and hug, Em holds me closely whispering in my ear "everything will be okay, I promise"

We pull apart and turn to Miguel "thank you for everything, seriously, I owe you big time" I say he pulls me in for a hug "just bring a bottle of vodka next time you come over for dinner" he says laughing while kissing my forehead

"I promise, vodka is on me next time" I say

"I will see you soon" Em replies

I walk back into the house towards the front door where Nestor is standing, I turn to look back at Em and Miguel, Em is buried into Miguel's chest and if I didn't know better I would have sworn she was crying, I just nod at Miguel and he returns the gesture.

"Ready?" Nestor says opening the front door and leading me out to the SVU parked in the driveway

"Ready as I will ever be" I respond climbing into the front seat

Nestor jumps in and turns the car on, we start heading down the driveway "So where is my phone?" I ask

He hands me a phone from the middle console, it's a brand-new iPhone, "this isn't my phone Nestor"

"Yeah, I know, I had to buy you a new phone" He says staring straight head focusing on the road in front of him

"Why?" I ask sharper than I intended

"Because I swept your phone for bugs or tracking software and it looks like Lois had tracking software installed so I broke your phone"

"That seems like overkill, couldn't you just remove the software?"

Nestor doesn't respond

"Well thank you, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me Ness"

When he doesn't respond, I settle back into the seat and look out the window watching the miles of desert on either side of the highway soon I'm lost in thought

Five years earlier

"I have a surprise for you" Em proclaims as she bounces into our dorm room, flopping down on my bed

"Unless that surprise is that my sociology final is cancelled tomorrow, I don't care" I say not even looking up from the flash cards in front of me.

"How does a week holiday in Cabo sound? Not quite a cancelled final but an excellent constellation prize?" Em replies coyly

"Ummm Em, I'm not sure if you know this, but we are broke college students living off frozen pizza and ramen, we cannot afford to go to Cabo for break"

"Miguel is taking us"

"No thank you" I reply returning to my flash cards

Em grabs my flash cards out of my hand "no thank you? You don't want to come to Cabo with me? You'd rather spend winter break holed up in our dorm room then laying on a beach with me drinking margaritas?" Em says offended by my rejection

"Look Em, I love you, you are like a sister to me but if I have to spend a week being a third wheel and watching you and Miguel be all lovely dovely and sticking your tongues down each other's throats I will kill myself" I say grabbing my flash cards back

"What if I told you, you won't be a third wheel?" She pauses when I don't respond she says, "what if I told you Nestor was going to be there?"

I glance up from my flash cards, raising an eyebrow at Em I reply, "why would that interest me?"

"Probably because you have been trying to get into Nestor's pants since you met him last year and I have a feeling that a week in a secluded house on a private beach in Cabo may just be what you need to succeed" she responds a wicked grin spreading across her face

"Emily Thomas, you cunning vixen, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, also Nestor has been in Iraq, I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is spend his precious time off babysitting me" my eyes not leaving my flash cards and a familiar warmth flooding my cheeks

Emily jumps off the bed and pulls out our suitcases from under the bed "make sure you pack tonight we are leaving straight after your final in the morning" She grabs her hamper out of the closet "I'm going to do laundry, I will see you later" she says leaving our room.

Once I know Em is about to fly back into our room I pull out my laptop from under my pillow and navigate to my emails, pulling up my hidden folder where I filed all of mine and Nestor's emails, the last one was dated over a month ago, I never replied, I sigh shutting my laptop lid and returning to my flash cards.

The following morning after my final Emily is waiting for me outside my lecture hall with a massive SVU "come on Cami, your chariot awaits" she says opening the car door laughing

I climb in and slide across the backseat, Em jumps in after me "How was your final?" She asks

I shrug "okay I guess, I struggled with the essay part, so I guess we will see" I say slightly defeated

"Cami, don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure you did amazing, you always ace all your classes" she says leaning over for a hug

"Are you excited to see Miguel?" I ask her

"Yes" she says with a smile lighting up her whole face, "I can't wait"

We shortly pull up at a private airstrip and board a private jet, I'm in complete shock, I've never been on something so fancy and luxurious. Em and I quickly sit down in the oversized chairs and buckle in. Our flight doesn't take long, we spend most of the flight gossiping and making plans not do anything for the whole week but lay on the beach and drink.

Once we land we are quickly processed and bundled into another SVU "Miss Thomas, it's about a 90min drive to the house, traffic is a little chaotic, please keep the doors locked and the windows up for your own safety" the driver tells us

Em and I settle in for our drive, I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I remember is Em shaking me awake "we're here" she says bouncing out of the car as soon as we pull up.

I follow Em up the front steps into a sweeping entryway, everything is gorgeous marble and Spanish tiles, it's cool in the house.

"Welcome ladies" I hear Miguel say as he sweeps Emily up into a deeply passionate kiss "how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful, thank you for inviting me Miguel, I'm really looking forward to relaxing" I reply

"Good, I'm glad you're here Camila. Let me give you two a tour" he replies

As Miguel gives us a tour of his massive house, we pass numerous armed guards, Miguel advises us there are some rules of the house

"You cannot leave the property without an escort, either one of the guards or myself will take you into town if you need to go. You also have free access to the beach however please no late night swimming; the guards could potentially shoot you by accident" he says

I look at Em with a panicked look on my face, she squeezes my hand in reassurance

"Camila, this will be your room" Miguel says opening two massive doors, inside is the most beautiful room I've ever seen. It's three times the size of our dorm room with a massive king bed in the middle of room. Along the far wall, I can see a huge bathroom and to my left is ceiling to floor windows overlooking the beach. Someone has already placed my suitcase on the ottoman near the windows. "Wow, Miguel this is amazing thank you so much" I say

"No problem, I'm glad you are here" he replies warmly. "Well are you girls hungry?"

"I'm starved" Emily says gazing at Miguel

"Actually, I'm really tired, I've had a massive day, do you mind if I go to bed and catch up with you guys for breakfast in the morning?" I say

"Are you sure?" Em asks me concerned

"Yeah, it's fine, you two go ahead, catch up you crazy love birds" I say laughing

"Okay, well if you're sure we will see you in the morning" Miguel says

"Night" I say to them as they turn to leave

I quickly shower and change into shorts and a tank top before collapsing under the covers forgetting to close the blinds, I am sleep within seconds.

I wake up a few hours later, its pitch black in the room bar a strip of moonlight illumining a pathway on the floor, I roll over and check the time my phone says its 1:30am and I get out of bed wide awake. I decide to take a walk down to the beach, I throw on a jumper and head up towards the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, I also spy a bottle of Patron on the bench, I quickly grab the bottle and duck out the door that leads down to the beach.

I nod at a few of the guards lining the patio and the stairway, none of them stop me so obviously, I can go on the beach at night, just not for swimming. Halfway down the beach I sit down in the sand, and open the bottle of tequila taking a deep swing. I sit there watching the waves roll in and think of all the decisions I made that lead me to this point in my life, the moonlight illuminating the beach in front of me, I can almost hear the waves calling out to me, but I remember Miguel's warning from earlier and decide I would like to stay alive.

I take another swing of the tequila and I feel eyes on me, I don't even need to turn around to know who's behind me "Care to join me Ness?" I ask

I feel his body slide down into the sand next me, his long legs stretching out in front of him, pushing the sand away

"Drink?" I say holding the bottle up

he doesn't say anything as he takes a swing and hands it back, I take another gulp out of the bottle, tasting the faint trace of peppermint and tobacco on the rim of the bottle from Nestor's mouth, I can feel him watching me.

"You know a wise man told me to never trust a woman who can take a shot of tequila without flinching or making a face" he says

"That's some pretty sound advice" I reply

"Yeah, the only problem with that is, I knew I could trust you before I saw you take a shot of tequila" he says laughing

"It's not too late to run" I reply finally looking at him

"Nah, I'm right where I need to be" he says, his brown eyes burning into mine

"Welcome home, I missed you" I say

"Really? Because you stopped replying to my emails"

I shrug "I didn't know what to say, you were off fighting a war and I was going to classes, my life is pretty boring"

"Maybe I needed boring"

"I will keep that in mind next time" I say smiling

we sit in silence for a little bit handing the bottle of tequila back and forth, it's a comfortable silence, luckily, I'm use to these silences as Nestor is a man of few words

I keep watching the waves roll in, the water looking more and more inviting

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Nestor asks

"Miguel said that might not be a good idea, apparently, the guards shoot first and ask questions later"

"It's okay, I told them to not shoot and to only lightly guard the beach when I came down here" he replies

"Oh I wasn't aware you had that kind of power around here, what are you second in charge when Miguel isn't here?"

"Something like that" he says looking at me "So what do you say? What to go for a dip?"

"Sure, I will race you" I say jumping up, Nestor tries to grab me but I wiggle out, push him back into the sand and run down towards the waves stripping down to my bra and underwear leaving a trail of clothes over the beach. I wade out as far as I can and dive under the first wave, swimming for as long as I can under the water before coming up for air. When I come up I don't see Nestor anywhere, then he pops up beside me scaring me half to death "Jesus Christ Nestor, you want to give a girl a heart attack" I say

"Sorry" He says standing up while I am bobbing in the water

"Are you standing up?" I say laughing

"Yes, I am, not all of us are barely 5'2 Cami, some of us can reach the top shelf in the kitchen" he says laughing

"Ha-ha so funny" I say playfully slapping his arm, and then I feel something brush up against my leg, I try really hard not to scream but I manage to collide into Nestor's chest "Oh my god, something touched me" I say panicking

"It's probably seaweed" he says laughing at me

"It's not funny Ness, we don't know what sort of creatures are in here"

"Here" he says gently grabbing me and wrapping my legs around his waist "I will protect you from the seaweed and any creatures that could harm you"

I wrap my arms around his neck "Thank you Nessy" I whisper

"Nessy?" he says raising an eyebrow

"It's cute, I promise I won't call you that in front of anyone else"

"I can never say no to you" he whispers in my ear

I shiver the air and water are cold against my burning skin "I kinda wish we brought that bottle of tequila with us, it's a bit colder than what I thought it would be" I say

Nestor's hands start rubbing up and down my back, causing me goose bumps "do you want to get out?"

"No, not yet" I say moving closer and burying my head into his neck

a soft moan escapes his lips, I let my lips brush softly against his collarbone and shoulder then back up towards his neck, the lightest touch I can manage. My lips gently press against the side of his throat, his jaw and I pause at his lips, I gently press my lips to his, scared he will pull away, that he doesn't want this.

His lips move softly pressing against mine encouraging me to go keep going, I slide my hands up to his face, embracing his cheeks and kissing him deeper, letting my tongue roll across his lips and into his mouth, slowly teasing him.

Nestor pulls back "Cami?"

"Yeah"

"I think we should go inside"

"Me too"

Nestor spins me around so that I am on his back, I laugh "What are you doing?" I whisper in his ear

"Giving you a piggyback back to shore, I don't trust you not to scream if more seaweed touches your leg"

Once safely back on the sand Nestor lets me jump off, we quickly grab our clothes and we race back up to the house. By the time we make it to the door I am shivering. Nestor and I creep back into the house leaving a trail of sand and water all over the floor "Miguel is going to kill us" I whisper looking at the mess we've made leading straight to my bedroom.

"It will be okay, I will make sure of it" Nestor says leaning down to kiss me suddenly I hear "Put your hands up slowly and get up against the wall" a guard has followed us down the corridor, I start to panic and lift my hands up.

"You don't want to do that, this is Miss Baker she is a guest of Mr. Galindo and he would very annoyed if you upset her" Nestor said to the guard turning to face him

"Oh shit, I'm sorry boss I didn't realise it was you or Miss Baker, I am sorry I will go back upstairs" the guard says stumbling over his words, we watch him disappear around the corner.

"Boss?" I say to Nestor, he turns to face me but doesn't respond "that's why you're back? Why you left the army? To work for Miguel?" I ask

"Yeah, he offered me a great job and I get to be home, I am not doing anything different than what I would be doing in the army" he says leaning closer to me.

I take a step back, I turn and open the bedroom door stepping inside "I think you should go Nestor, Goodnight" I say as I shut the door leaving a confused Nestor on the other side.

Current day

"Cami? Cami? Are you okay?" Nestor's soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I'm just lost in thought"

"You're crying" he pauses looking at me

"Ness, I know you have your orders from Miguel and you won't betray him but if you're taking me to Lobos Cartel, please just pull over and put a bullet in my head" I say my voice breaking "just tell Miguel I tried to escape and you had to shoot me, just please don't hand me over to Lois" tears are now streaming down my face

Nestor swiftly pulls off the highway throwing the car into park "Cami, look at me" he says putting his fingers under my chin gently lifting my face to look at him.

"I'm not handing you over to Lobos or Lois, I'm going to keep you safe, I promise you that" he wipes my tears away and pulls a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket

I laugh "A hanky Ness? really?"

He hands it too me "there's that laugh I love, now we need to get back on the road but I swear to you not a single hair on that pretty head will be harmed, okay?"

I nod and Nestor puts the car into drive and we turn back onto the highway.


	5. Part 5

We spend the rest of the car ride in silence, an hour later we pull off the highway and drive down a windy backroad. We soon pull up at a house that is mostly hidden behind a mountain, I step out of the car.

"Wait here" Nestor says, "let me check everything else first"

he walks up and enters the house, he is gone for a short time before coming back out and popping the trunk on his car, getting my bags.

"Okay, all clear, let me give you a tour" he says leading me inside

we enter an open plan kitchen living area, the whole back wall is completely glass.

"to the right is a study with a pull-out couch and bathroom, living room is in front of you, and to the left down the hall is another bathroom and a bedroom" he says walking down the hallway, I follow him.

We enter the master bedroom, it's a massive room with a king size bed facing the door, like the lounge room the far wall is completely glass and I see a bathroom off to the left. Nestor places my bags at the end of the bed.

"I know it's not the compound, but you will be safe here" he says

"Ness, this place is three times the size of my apartment, I think I will be more than okay here" I reply

he just smiles before walking back to the kitchen.

"So, when do my biker buddies get here?" I ask sitting down on the couch

Nestor pulls two bottles of water out of the fridge and walks over, handing one to me before sitting across the room from me

"In about an hour, we are a little early" he replies, "I wanted to talk to you without anyone around"

I raise my eyebrow and wait for him to continue, he sits there unresponsive 

"Does Miguel know about this?" I ask

Nestor doesn't respond

"Nestor, you do understand that talking to someone actually means you need to talk, right?"

"No Miguel doesn't know about this and I would appreciate if you didn't tell Emily"

"You lied to Miguel?" I ask completely shocked

"Yes, but I didn't really see you agreeing to talk to me otherwise"

"What?" I say confused "I talk to you all the time, what could you possibly need to talk to me about that you couldn't say in front of everyone else?" I reply

"Camila, you haven't spoken to me in two years"

"We spoke yesterday, and at Cristobal's birthday last month" I say shrugging trying to avoid the topic

"We made small talk Cami, we didn't actually talk, not like we use too anyway" he says staring at me

I turn and look out the window, not responding, Nestor gets up and comes and sits next to me on the couch

"Well, what would you like to talk about now Nestor?

"You"

"What about me?" I say facing him

"I wanted to make sure you are okay, but after what you said in the car, I know you're not" he says reaching for my hand before continuing "why do you think Miguel would hand you over to Lobos cartel?"

"Seriously? Because Miguel would burn the whole world down to keep Em and Cristobal safe, look at what happened when Cristobal was kidnapped, and we both know he sure as hell would trade me if it meant peace and keeping them safe" I reply, tears filling up my eyes, I furiously blink them away

Nestor just stares at me in disbelief "Cami, you may not believe it but Miguel loves you, you are family, if something happened to you he would be devastated, he wouldn't do that" he says

"Ness, we both know that's not true, he puts up with me because Em and I are friends, that's it"

"Why do you sell yourself short Cami? He does care about you, if he didn't he wouldn't be keeping you safe, regardless of what Emily would want"

"Let's just agree to disagree Ness, I really don't have it in me to have this argument" I reply on the verge of tears again

"Cami, I swear to you, Miguel and I will keep you safe, I just need you to have a little faith" he says, he looks like he's about to say something else but we hear the rumble of motorbikes. Nestor jumps up off the couch and heads to the front door, he turns me "Stay here" he says as he walks out the front door.

A few minutes later the door reopens and in walks Nestor with 4 men in leather kutte's.

"Camila, this is Bishop he is the President of Mayans" Nestor says pointing to the older gentlemen to his right

"Hi Camila, it's nice to meet you" he says putting his hand out for me to shake

"Hello, thank you for doing this" I reply, taking his hand

"You are very welcome" he replies, "this is Angel, Coco and Gilly" he says pointing to the 3 men standing beside him, I wave

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys" both Angel and Gilly shake my hand, Coco just nods

"Alright I need to get going, but can I speak to you Cami in the bedroom first?" Nestor says

I nod and we walk down the hallway shutting the bedroom door behind us, I sit down on the bed 

"I don't think I need to tell you this, but no leaving the house, if you need anything text or call me and I will make sure you get it" he says, "There is also a panic button on both beside tables, use in case of an emergency, I don't think you will need it but just in case it's there"

"thanks Ness, for all this"

"Also" he says lowering his voice "keep what's in the lining of your bag close to you, but don't let anyone know you have it"

I just nod, Nestor turns to open the door "Ness, wait" I say jumping off the bed

He turns to face me and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close, he wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my head "Cami, I have to go" he whispers

"Okay, I will see you later" I say pulling away "Can you tell my babysitters I'm going to bed"

without a second glance Nestor opens the door and walks down the hallway, I shut the door behind him and the moment I hear the front door close the tears start falling.


	6. Part 6

I can hear voices floating up the hallway, they sound like they are arguing. I roll over and check my phone its 2:30am, I carefully get out of bed and press my ear up against the door, the voices are still muffled. I open the door slowly so it doesn't make a noise

"I have to tell Em, Galindo has us protecting his mistress, she deserves to know about her" I hear a male voice I don't recognise, I start to tip-toe down the hallway to get a better look

"You can't tell her boy scout, Galindo will know it was someone in the club and kill you" I hear another male voice respond

I walk into the kitchen where the voices are coming from, Angel and Coco are sitting on the kitchen stools and a tall guy I recognise is leaning across the bench, all 3 of them turn to look at me as I walk in, I walk towards the fridge and grab a drink out, I lean up against the fridge facing the guys in the kitchen

"One, if you want to have a private conversation, I suggest doing it outside, this house is small and it echo's, Two, I am not Galindo's mistress which leads me to point three, I'm fairly sure Emily told you to butt out of her life and leave her alone boy scout, so I don't know why you feel the need to tell her anything" I say glaring at him across the room

Ez and Angel both look confused and Coco smirks

Angel turns to Ez and asks, "When did Emily tell you to leave you alone?"

Ez doesn't respond to his brother he just looks at me and says, "how did you know that?"

"Emily told me about the casino, she wants nothing to do with you and you need to accept that" I reply taking a swing out of my drink. "Goodnight gentlemen, please lower your voices, I would like to get some sleep" I say turning on my heels and walking back down the hallway shutting the bedroom door behind me and crawling back into bed. Ten minutes later I hear a bike start up and leave, then silence, I quickly fall back asleep.

I manage to sleep through until 7am, my body feels tight and stiff, I slowly sit up, realising its been days since I've worked out and I feel pent up anxiety rising in my chest. I quickly change into leggings and a tank top and preform an hour-long yoga flow to loosen up my muscles and try to relax. The house is silent and by the time I am finished my workout I feel much calmer. I open the bedroom door and head down to the kitchen, dying for a cup of coffee. Standing in the kitchen is one of the MC guys, Coco staring at the coffee machine and looking pissed off.

"Do you need a hand?" I ask

"Yeah that would be great" he replies stepping aside

I start preparing coffee, chucking the beans in the top grinder and locking it in to pour shots, a few minutes later I have two cups of coffee ready, I hand one to Coco and sit down on a kitchen stool.

I can feel his eyes watching me while I drink my coffee

"So, you're really not Galindo's mistress?" he asks me

"Nope, not really my type" I say looking at him, he avoids my gaze and looks at his cup "Why?"

"Angel just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get his head blown off if he hit on you" he says with a smirk

I just laugh "Well, he won't from Galindo, but you should probably tell Angel he's not really my type, he's too much of a pretty boy"

He just laughs and finishes his coffee "Gilly and Ez will be here soon, they will be here today and then Angel and I will be back tonight"

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower, I will see you tonight" I reply putting my coffee cup in the sink and heading back down the hall.

I take a long shower, letting the hot water loosen up my muscles further, I almost feel human by the time get out. I quickly dress in a pair of denim cut offs and an oversized t—shirt, I make my way to the living room, grabbing a book off the shelf and sitting down on the couch. Ez is sitting at the kitchen counter, I nod to him and start reading. A few minutes later the front door and Gilly walks in nodding to Ez.

Ez comes over and sits across from me "Hey, so I think we got off on the wrong foot last night, I'm sorry about that" he says holding out his hand "I'm Ez"

"We got off the wrong foot seven years ago Ez, a lame apology isn't going to change that" I say without looking up from my book.

"That's not possible, I was in prison seven years ago, I think I would know if we met"

"Yeah, I know you were in prison, and I was a freshman in college, my roommate was Emily Thomas, I know all about you Ez" I say looking up from my book glaring at him "its basic girl code, I will never like you Ez, you left Emily a broken shell of a woman that took me a long time to help, and she lost some of the best years of her youth dealing with what you did and I will never forgive you for that"

he sits there with a look of shock on his face "What? Everyone else sugar coat it for you? Or did you not realise how your actions would directly blow up in everyone else's faces? I say my voice tinged with rage "I suggest you ask your boss for a different job or just stay out of my way" I say standing up and walking back to the bedroom closing the door behind me.


	7. Part 7

6 years earlier

Before I can even open my eyes, I can feel the throbbing in my head and the bile rising in my throat, I quickly leap out of bed and barely reach the toilet in time to throw my guts up. I hear our dorm room door open and close behind me. I get up brush my teeth and then walk back into the bedroom, Em is laying on the bed in last night's dress with a dreamy look on her face. I grab a bottle of Gatorade out of the bar fridge and two aspirin off my desk, I quickly swallow them and flop down on Em's bed next to her.

"Don't ever let me drink again" I mumble

"You said that last time, and the time before, and the time before that" she says laughing

I groan "Please lower your voice" I reply, "Since you're in last night's dress and sneaking in just after sunrise, I take it you had a good night?"

"It was amazing, after you and Nestor left the club, we drove to this all-night diner and talked all night" she says smiling "it was perfect"

"You talked?" I roll onto my side looking at her "You're telling me you didn't fuck his brains out? I am so disappointed in you"

"It's not like that Cami, he is different, he's taking me out to dinner tonight" she replies rolling over to face me "What happened with you and Nestor? I was half expecting to find him still here" 

"He drove me home, walked me to the door, kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight" I say disappointment dripping off every word

"You're telling me you didn't fuck his brains out? I am so disappointed in you" she replies mocking me

"It wasn't from lack of trying" I reply groaning "I actually made a real ass of myself" I bury my head into Em's pillow

"I am sure it wasn't that bad, and if things work out with Miguel and I, maybe I can set you up" she says

"Not a chance" I reply, "I've never been rejected before and really don't feel like making myself look pathetic making my best friend get me a date" sitting up I look at Em "He missed his chance, I'm over it" I climb out of Em's bed and get back into mine "I'm going back to sleep and hopefully this hangover will be gone soon, wake me up later so I can help you get ready for your date" I say before burying my head under the pillows falling back to sleep.

Current day

I spend the rest of the day in bed reading a book and trying to avoid Ez, around 6:30pm my stomach starts grumbling and I can't ignore it anymore. I get up and head down to the kitchen, Coco and Angel are sitting on the couch talking in hushed tones

"Hey" I say opening the fridge, glad to see Ez has left, I find some chicken breast and various vegetables in the fridge, opening the pantry I find it's fully stocked with various items, I spot some pasta and pull it out.

"Are you guys hungry? I am going to make some pasta"

"Yeah, that would be great, do you need any help?" Angel asks me

"Nah, I'm good" I say opening various cupboard doors until I find a cutting board and pots.

The next twenty minutes is silent while I cook, I start to serve up three bowls and grab some beers out of the fridge, setting them down at the kitchen counter "Dinners ready" I say and Angel and Coco come and join me at the kitchen bench

"So how was everyone's day?" I ask

"uhhh it was okay" Angel replies looking puzzled

"Sorry, this is weird for me, I don't really know what to do or say" I reply shoving a mouthful of pasta in my mouth

"Yeah it's a weird situation" Angel replies shrugging "Though I heard you had a lot to say to my brother this morning" Angel replies smirking

"He deserved it"

"I get it, you're just looking out for your friend" Angel replies taking a swing of his beer

We eat in silence

"Where did you learn to cook? This is really good" Coco pipes up

"Thanks" I say smiling "I don't know, it's just one of those things I'm good at, you know what I mean?"

He just shrugs taking his bowl to the sink rinsing it "I'm going out for a smoke" he says to Angel heading to the front door

Angel helps me clean up the kitchen and stacks the dishwasher

"Thanks for helping me clean-up" I say

"It's all good, my mom made me and Ez do the dishes like every night, I find it relaxing now"

"I'm sorry about your mom, you must miss her a lot" I say sitting down on one of the kitchen stools

"Yeah, I do, how do you know about my mom?" he asks looking confused

 

"Sorry, Em told me"

Angel walks over and sits down on one of the armchairs across from the couch, I walk over and sit on the couch

"It's weird, you know so much about us but we didn't even know you existed" he says

Coco walks back in and sits in the other armchair, I curl my legs up under me and pull a cushion under my chin

"I know little bits and pieces" I reply shrugging "what do you want to know about me?" I ask

Angel smiles with a wicked glint in his eyes

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he says smiling at me

I point to my face "what do you think?"

"Your ex did that?" Angel asks, anger flashing across his face

"Yeah, what did Galindo tell you about your babysitting job?" I ask

"We were told that we would be providing protection to someone who was important to the Galindo family and if you die, we die" he says "Why?"

"There's a bit more to it than that" I reply taking a deep breath before starting "I broke up with my ex, he didn't take it well and started stalking me, he broke into my house and found out I had ties to the Galindo Cartel, he waited until I got home and attacked me which is when I found out he was part of Lobos Cartel and here we are"

Both Angel and Coco looked angry, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys angry, I just figured you should know what you're going up against" I say quietly

"Hey, Cami, look at me" Angel says, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the asshole who did that to your face" Coco sits there silently observing the room

"Thanks" I reply, "I am getting tired, I am going to go to bed, night" I say getting up off the couch

"Goodnight" Angel says

I turn back towards the living room when I get to the end of the corridor, I can see Coco staring at me this time he doesn't break eye contact, I walk into the bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind me. It takes me hours to fall asleep, every time I close my eyes all I see is Coco's eyes watching me.


	8. Part 8

I've had the worst night's sleep, I've spent the whole night tossing and turning, feeling restless I finally decide to get out of bed at 5am, it felt pointless just lying there staring at the ceiling. I change into leggings and do my usual yoga flow, but it doesn't calm me. I tiptoe to the bedroom door, pressing my ear up against it, the house is silent. I walk over to my bag grabbing my Nikes out, thinking I can go for a quick run around the property, burn off some of this restless. I tip toe down the hallway, seeing Angel asleep on the couch and the study room door closed, I assume Coco is asleep in there. I quietly head to the front door and open it far enough for me to slip out, closing it softly behind me.

I inhale the first bit of fresh air I've had in days and turn around ready to throw on my shoes and go for run, Coco is leaning up against a motorcycle smoking.

"Where do you think you are going?" he says pissed off

"Just for a run around the property" I say sheepishly, holding up my shoes

"Back inside now" he says pointing to the door

"Please Coco, I'm going crazy locked up, can I just run laps while you smoke?"

"No" he says glaring at me

I open the front door and storm back inside, not caring about Angel sleeping, I stomp down the hallway and slam the bedroom door. I know I'm acting childish but I don't care. I spend the rest of the day in the bedroom, alternating between reading, working out and pacing back and forth across the room, getting more annoyed by each minute.

There's a knock at the bedroom door and I look up from my spot on the bed where I've been for the past few hours reading, Angel opens the door and sticks his head in

"Hey, it's like 9pm and you haven't come out of this room all day or eaten, you okay?" he asks

"yeah, I just got lost in my book, I'm not really hungry, but you guys feel free to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge" I reply

"Okay, well I have to go do some stuff but Coco and Gilly here, do you need me to bring you back anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks" I say turning back to my book

I finish my book and roll over looking at the clock its 2am, my stomach growls, I remember seeing some yoghurt in the fridge, I get out of bed and creep down the hallway, the house is dark but there's a lamp on in the living room. As I enter the kitchen I see Coco sitting on the armchair, I open the fridge grabbing a yoghurt and bottle of water out and grab a spoon out of the drawer. He doesn't say anything but I can feel him watching me. I take my snack and head back down to the bedroom not acknowledging his presence, I know I'm acting childish but there is something about Coco that drives me crazy and I don't know what it is.

The next few days pass without incident, Angel and Gilly are on babysitting duties, but I notice that there is no shift change, I've been stuck with Angel and Gilly for three days and I often find my mind wandering to Coco, wondering where he is, and getting annoyed at myself for thinking about him.

On the third night Angel and Gilly are teaching me playing cards and I ask "Any updates on my situation? When am I getting out guys?" I say lightly

"Not sure, there's been some stuff going down so hopefully soon" Angel replies "Are you sick of us or something?" he asks laughing

"Well since you brought it up, Yes, I am sick of your pretty face Angel" I reply laughing

We finish our round of cards and I head to bed, around 2am I'm still wide awake, but based on the pattern of the last two nights I know Angel and Gilly are sleep. I slip out of bed, grabbing my Nikes off the floor and tip toe down the corridor. I slip out the front door silently and sit down on the front steps to put my sneakers on, I jump up and lightly stretch, I start lightly jogging a loop around the house, as I approach the far side of the house almost back at the driveway I'm suddenly pulled into a cluster of bushes and a hand clamps over my mouth a rough voice says in my ear "Don't scream"

I quickly fling my head back my skull colliding with my attacker's face, he groans but doesn't loosen his grip "Jesus Cami, calm down its me Coco" he says while I'm struggling. I stop struggling and Coco lets me go, his hand still clamped over my mouth, spin around losing my footing on the leaves on the ground, I crash into Coco somehow knocking us both onto the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he whispers in pain

"Sorry" I say rolling off him

"Get your ass back inside" he says getting up "We will talk about this later"

I head back to the house, sneaking back inside Angel and Gilly are still asleep as I head back down the corridor and climb into bed, I can't help but think of how much shit I'm going to be tomorrow and how good Coco's body felt up against mine. 

The following morning, I head down to the kitchen, Angel is making coffee

"Morning" I say grabbing a cup off the bench

"Hey, you're up early" he replies

The front door opens and Coco walks in, in the morning light I can see his nose is swollen and he has a black eye forming

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Angel asks him

"I slipped" Coco replies not making eye contact with either of us "Bishop just rang he needs you and Gilly at the clubhouse now"

"Alright, will you be okay here?" Angel replies

"Yeah, I will call if there are any issues" Coco says

Angel goes and wakes Gilly up and they leave a few minutes later, leaving Coco and I alone in the kitchen. I make him a cup of coffee and grab an ice pack out of the freezer.

"Sorry about your face' I say handing him the ice pack and putting the coffee on the bench next to him "How come you didn't rat me out to Angel?" I ask

He takes a sip of the coffee putting the ice pack on the bench "How can you be so fucking stupid?" he asks me, he doesn't wait for me to reply before going off on a long tangent in Spanish, he stops just staring me, "well?" he asks

"I don't speak Spanish, so I missed that second part but to answer the first question I've been cooped up in the house for a week and a half now, I'm going crazy, I just needed some fresh air" I reply

"You don't speak Spanish?" he replies looking puzzled

"No, why?"

he just shrugs "Just don't leave the house again okay? You are lucky I realised it was you and I didn't shoot you"

"What were you doing outside hiding in the bushes anyway?"

"Keeping your stupid ass safe, just stay inside okay? No more late night runs, or else I will rat you out"

"How did you even realise it was me? It was pitch black out there"

"I recognised your footsteps"

"You recognised my footsteps?" I ask puzzled

"Yeah, you favour your right side and even though you are light on your feet, every third step you push down heavily on your right" he replies shrugging "like you said, it's a small house and its echo's"

"So, you listen to me walk?"

"I listen to everything that goes on around me, that's my job" he finishes his coffee, putting the cup in the sink "I'm going outside for a minute, stay put" he says walking to the front door.

I sigh, I head over to the bookcase to find another book, possibly one I haven't read, praying that Miguel sorts out shit with the Lobos Cartel soon so I can go home and forget about this whole horrible ordeal.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, this is NSFW and is a little bit smutty, but not in the way you may think. let me know what you do think in the comments though! thanks for reading.

Coco spends the whole day pacing around the house, constantly looking out the windows and checking the outside perimeter

"What's going on? You are making me nervous" I ask

He doesn't respond, he just keeps pacing back and forth

After a few hours, I can't take the silence and constant checks anymore so I decide to go to bed, as I walk down the hallway Coco calls out to me "where are you going?"

"To shower and go to bed, watching you pace is exhausting" I reply

He follows me down to the bedroom stopping the door before I can shut it

"Planning on joining me?" I ask with a flirty smile spreading across my face

"I'm the only one here to watch you" he replies walking into the bedroom "Door stays open, and I will sit in here while you shower" he says walking over to an armchair near the window

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" I ask nervously

Coco doesn't respond, I grab my pjs and head towards the bathroom "door stays open" Coco calls out after me

"Unbelievable" I mutter under my breath "it's not like I'm going to get murdered in the shower"

I turn the hot water on and climb into the shower, I take my time washing my hair and enjoying the hot shower feeling it loosen up my muscles and making me forget that Coco is in the next room. I climb out of the shower and change into my pjs, I towel dry my hair, letting my wet curls fall around my face. When I re-enter the bedroom, Coco is staring at me, watching my every move. I pull the covers back and climb into bed "Are you going to tell me a bedtime story?" I ask my flirty smile returning

Coco gets up from the armchair and walks out of the bedroom without a second glance. I get up out of bed, turn off the light and slowly shut the bedroom door. I climb back under the blankets, however I'm now wide awake and thinking about Coco. I wonder what it would have been like if he had of joined me in the shower, his rough hands running up my body, pinning me against the wall. How his lips would feel on my neck. I slowly kick off my pj bottoms, my hands drift up over my breasts, pinching my nipples, making slow circles around them, I'm imagining it's Coco's tongue sliding across them. My right hand starts to travel down my body sliding over my stomach, my hips and finally lands between my legs, as soon as I touch my clit a small moan escapes my lips. I start to go faster, grinding my hips and pushing my fingers harder, wishing it was Coco's fingers, I've completely lost track of my surroundings as my orgasm starts building. Suddenly, the bedroom door flies open and Coco rushes in gun out in front of him, he hits the lights.

I scream and quickly pull the covers up over me.

"Don't you knock?" I ask completely mortified by what's happened

Coco's eyes look over me, realising what he's walked in on "I heard noises and I thought someone was in here" he says a slight blush spreading across his cheeks

"Clearly not"

"My bad" he says lowering his gun and walking out "Coco?" I call out after him

He sticks his head back through the door, his cheeks are completely red now

"Can you turn the light off?"

"Yeah but the door needs to stay open" he says turning the light off

I fall back down on to the pillows completely mortified and turned on by what just happened. After a few minutes of tossing and turning realising I'm not going to be able to get comfortable until I finish what I started, my hand finds its way between my thighs once again. I bite down on the blanket covering me so I don't make any noise and quickly find my rhythm again. My legs start shaking, and seconds later my orgasm washes over me, leaving me twitching and shaking. I lay perfectly still listening for footsteps but the house is silent I quickly drift off to sleep.

I'm suddenly jolted awake and I have no idea why, I roll over and check the time it's a little after midnight and I've only been asleep for a couple of hours. The house is silent and I'm dying of thirst.

I slip out of bed and tip toe quietly down the hallway, when I get to end I'm stopped in my tracks. Coco is sitting on one of the armchairs with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. My eyes travel down his body when I realise his pants are undone and his hand is slowly moving up and down his thick hard cock. My breath catches in my throat as I stand there mesmerised by what's in front of me.

I'm watching Coco's face slowly change into a look of pure pleasure and his hand starts moving faster. I slowly start walking backwards down the hallway praying he doesn't hear me but at the same I can't take my eyes off him. I hear the smallest whimper come out of his mouth as I reach the bedroom door. I freeze knowing that he's potentially heard me. I hear his belt buckle click and I swiftly move across the bedroom floor, climbing back into bed and pulling the covers up, tucking them under my chin.

A few seconds later I hear Coco walking down the hallway, I close my eyes pretending to be asleep. I hear him stop in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching me sleep. He stands there for a few moments before gently closing the door and walking back to the living room.


	10. Part 10

I lay in bed for an hour wide awake, not wanting to face Coco after last night but my rumbling stomach has other ideas. I drag my sorry ass out of bed and head towards the kitchen. I'm surprised to see Angel sitting at the kitchen counter, Coco nowhere in sight.

"Hey" I say heading towards the coffee machine "Coffee?" I ask

"Yeah that would be great" he replies

"Is it just us or is Coco still here?" I ask busying myself with the machine

"Just us, Coco was needed elsewhere"

I let out a sigh relief and finish making coffee, sitting a cup down in front of Angel, I notice that his face is cut up and bruised.

"What happened to your face" I ask, grabbing a cup and making myself a cup of strong coffee

"I got into a fight, no big deal" he says "So Galindo's head guy called before, he is coming by with some more food and stuff and a couple of his guys to watch you. We've got some club business to deal with and it looks like you will be here a little while longer" he says apologetic

"Nestor's coming here?" I reply

"That's what I was told, why?"

"No reason, I just assumed he was busy with Galindo stuff" I say shrugging "I'm going to get dressed" I say grabbing my coffee and heading down the hallway to the bedroom.

While getting dressed I find my mind drifting towards Coco and the night before, I can't get the image of his face in ecstasy out of my mind, wondering what he was thinking about and hoping it was me.

I pick up my phone sending a text

"Safe for you to talk?" I curl up on the bed and my phone starts ringing

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, I haven't heard from you in two weeks"

"Well Emily, I don't know if you know this but I'm in lockdown, so I don't really get a lot of time to make calls" I reply laughing

"It's good to know you are alive though" she replies

"Yeah, barely. I'm going a little crazy. And I was just told that I'm going to be here for a little longer" I say

"So I heard" I hear Em closing a door "Apparently, Lobos Cartel has a bounty out on you, I overheard Marcus and Miguel this morning"

"Shit, I don't know why, it's not like I know anything" I reply my voice shaking

"I don't know either, but if I hear anything else I will let you know. Nestor had been keeping me informed but I haven't seen him in a week"

"What do you mean you haven't seen Nestor in a week?" I ask concern and guilt creeping into my voice

"He's been doing something for Miguel on the other side of the border, that's all I know"

"Angel just told me he was on his way here"

"Well he must be back then, I just haven't seen him" she replies, "Speaking of Angel, how are things going with the MC?"

"Well, I met Ez and dazzled him with my Cami charm and he hasn't been back since" I laugh "And the others are okay"

Em snorts "What did you say to Ez?"

"I basically told him I hate him and to stay out of my way, total teenage girl bullshit, but I couldn't help it. As soon as I saw him all I could think about was you when we first met and how heartbroken you were and I wanted to punch him in his stupid face" I pause "oh and he woke me up, so you know how well I deal with that"

"I'm surprised he's still alive, remember that time Miguel woke you up and you threatened to skin him alive, it's the only time I've ever seen him scared" she says laughing "Cami, but seriously, a lot has changed since we met, Ez is a good guy, maybe you should be nicer?" 

"Not a chance in hell, you could stand to be a bit less nicer to him" I reply

Em sighs knowing this is an argument neither of us will win "I have to go, but I will speak to you soon okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too, stay safe" she says as she hangs up.

Just as I get off the phone to Em there is a knock at the bedroom door "Come in" I say

Nestor walks in looking worse than I've ever seen him, his clothes are crumpled and it doesn't look like he has shaved in weeks.

"Hey stranger" he says walking over to the bed

"Hey yourself" I reply looking at him as he sits on the edge of the bed "I heard you've been MIA for the past week"

Nestor just looks at me taking off his sunglasses "Emily?"

"Who else"

"I've been over the border following a lead on Luis"

"How much is the bounty on me?"

Nestor looks at me and I can feel anger radiating off him "Does that woman ever keep anything from you?"

"Em and I don't have secrets, you should know that by now"

"None at all?" he says raising an eyebrow at me

"None" I reply firmly

"You're telling me that Emily knows all about us? Our emails, Cabo, her wedding night?" he says his voice trailing off

"She knows that we emailed while you were away, but not what we talked about, she knows about Cabo but she doesn't know about her wedding night"

"So, you have secrets" he replies pointedly 

"No, I have memories that are too personal and too raw to share, there's a big difference. And it's not like you don't tell Miguel everything" I say defensively

"I've never told Miguel about anything that's happened between us"

"Oh" is all I manage to say

"How are things going with the MC?" he asks changing the subject 

"They are fine" I say shrugging "I just can't wait to get out of here, I'm getting sick of these four walls and I've run out of books"

"I'm trying my best to get you out of here, I will have one of the guys coming tomorrow bring some more books for you. The MC have some other business, so there are a few of my guys posted around the property until the MC return" he says firmly "The front door is to remain locked, understood?" 

I nod, Nestor gets up off the bed "I have to go, but it was good to see you Cami" he turns and walks towards the door

"Ness?"

he turns leaning against the doorframe watching me 

 

"I'm sorry you have to constantly rescue me and I'm sorry I made such a mess of things"

he just nods and walks down the hallway, I hear the front door close firmly behind him.

For the next three days' time drags by so slowly, no one enters the house but I see guards walk past a window every now and again.

I spend every moment lost in my thoughts, thoughts mostly of Coco which makes me feel restless.

On the forth night I'm sitting on the couch reading a book that out of the pile that Nestor sent over while eating dinner, the front door opens and I jump behind the end of the couch hiding. I start to panic feeling my anxiety well up inside of me, I try to remain calm but the overwhelming sense of panic consumes me and I start hyperventilating.


	11. Part 11

“What are you doing?” I hear Coco’s voice from the edge of the lounge, he crouches down next to me when he realises I’m hyperventilating “shit” he mumbles 

“uhhh. Just breathe, in through your mouth out through your nose, right? Is, that right? He says slightly panicked, I hear him mutter “water” and jump up 

 

I’m trying to calm my breathing, I start naming things I can touch in my head, Coco reappears handing me a bottle of water. I start to feel slightly calmer and my breathing returns to normal. 

 

He sits down on the floor next to me “You okay?” he asks 

 

“Yeah, you just scared me, my anxiety went into overdrive” I reply feeling embarrassed that he witnessed my meltdown, I open the bottle of water taking a big gulp. 

 

“Sorry” he says 

 

“It’s okay I just haven’t seen anyone in four days, and I’m a bit jumpy” 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, 

 

“Have you eaten? I just cooked, there’s some left on the stove” I ask 

 

he just looks at me like I’m crazy and laughs 

 

“What?” I ask 

 

“You just have a panic attack and you want to know if I’m hungry?”

 

I just shrug “I’m good now, I swear” 

 

Coco stands offering me his hand to help me off up the floor, as soon as I touch him it’s like my whole body is full of electricity, I can feel every nerve come to life, we stand there for a moment just staring at each other. 

 

Coco breaks eye contact and walks over to the kitchen filling a bowl of the risotto I made for dinner. He comes back over to the living room, sitting in the armchair he was in last time I saw him a blush starts to spread across my cheeks thinking of the last time I saw him, I sit back on the couch burying my head in my book. 

 

Coco finishes eating, grabbing my bowl and his, he takes it to the kitchen and starts cleaning up 

 

“Leave it, I can do that later” I say 

 

“Nah, it’s cool, it’s the least I can do” he says 

 

I turn back to my book getting lost in the story, I don’t even notice Coco sitting back down across from me

 

“You good?” he asks 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine, thanks” I say looking up from my book 

 

“Angel said you’re a pretty good card player, want to play?” he says pointing to the deck on the table 

 

“Sure” I reply, my face lighting up. I slide off the couch sitting on the floor, Coco sits down across from and starts to shuffle and deals the first hand. 

 

Coco wins all three hands we’ve played. While Coco is shuffling the cards for our fourth round, I say, “we should make this interesting” 

 

“how?” Coco replies raising an eyebrow at me 

 

“Well, if you win I will do something for you, anything you want and if I win, you have to do something for me” 

 

“Okay” Coco says shrugging dealing out the cards 

 

I check my cards, I have a royal flush I can’t believe my luck, Coco nods to the deck “I’m happy with the cards I have” 

He puts down two and picks up two, he sits there for a moment and lays his cards down, he has a pair of 2’s and nothing else. 

“I win!” laying my cards on the table “Royal flush!” I say excitedly 

 

Coco just smiles at me a mischievous glint in his eye “And what do you want from me?” he says picking all the cards up and shuffling the deck 

 

“A kiss” I reply 

 

Coco fumbles the cards, quickly he regains his composure “What?” 

 

“A kiss” 

 

“I thought you were going to ask for a run or something” he says looking a little panicked 

 

“Well you thought wrong” I reply watching him closely 

“Okay, well let’s do it” he says licking his lips nervously 

 

I get up onto my knees and shuffle over to where Coco is sitting, leaning in I inhale his scent, he smells like bonfire, and cigarette smoke with a hint of motor oil. I lean forward and whisper in his ear “You never said I had to claim my prize tonight”

 

I pull away using the armchair to pull myself upright, feeling dizzy from being so close to Coco 

 

I start to walk down towards the bedroom, pausing at the start of the hallway, I turn and look back at Coco he is watching me from the floor 

 

“Goodnight Coco” I say “Also, if you hear any weird noises, it’s just me taking care of business” I wink and walk down to the bedroom closing the door behind me. 

 

I couldn’t believe how bold I had been, it was so unlike me, but being around Coco made me feel brave.


	12. Part 12

Four years earlier 

 

The room is pitch black and even though there are two of us in this massive bed, I feel like I’m here alone. 

“It’s not too late to run” I whisper into the dark 

“I’m getting married tomorrow Cami” 

“Yeah, well we could totally sneak out and get out of here if you want” 

“I want to marry Miguel, I love him” 

I sigh reaching for my friend’s hand “is this life really want you want? To be a cartel boss’s wife?”

She squeezes my hand “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life” she says firmly 

“Well this offer stands forever, you ever want out, I’m here for you” I say 

“I love you” she whispers her voice quivering 

“I love you too” I say rolling onto my side to look at her “What’s wrong?” 

“My mom isn’t coming tomorrow” she whispers holding back tears “You’re the only person I have left and I don’t want Miguel to come between us” 

“Emily Thomas, I promise you there is nothing that Miguel could ever do that would make me stop being your friend, we are family remember?” I say pulling her in for a hug 

I feel her nod against my shoulder “You should get some sleep, you’ve got a big day tomorrow” I say smoothing her hair down, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Goodnight Cami” she says rolling over 

“Goodnight Em” I reply rolling over myself, I lay there listening to Em fall asleep, wishing sleep would come so easy for me but I lay there for hours before I fall into a restless sleep. 

 

When I wake up the next morning I find the bed empty, I get up and open the massive bedroom doors, I see Em sitting in a chair getting her makeup done 

“Good morning” she says spying me walking out “I thought I would let you sleep in a little, you looked tired” 

“Thanks” I say sitting down in the chair next to her, a moment later Em’s hairdresser appears behind me and starts brushing my hair out. She starts straightening it and an hour later she has wrestled my usually wild wavy hair into a sleek ballerina bun on the top of my head. 

Em and I swap places and the makeup artist does my makeup, before I know it, it’s time for me to get dressed, my dress is a deep oxblood colour and floor length, its form fitting all the way to under my butt and flares out into a mermaid bottom, I look amazing. I barely recognise myself when I catch my reflection. 

Once dressed I help Em into her dress, she has a simple A line lace wedding dress it looks timeless and classic on Em. 

I step back and instantly feel my eyes fill with tears “you look so beautiful Em” I say blinking rapidly trying not to ruin the makeup artists hard work 

“So do you” she says embracing me, we stand in the middle of the room with our foreheads touching just holding each other. There’s a knock at the bedroom door and the wedding coordinator walks in “Ladies, it’s time for us to head downstairs” she says 

The three of us leave the hotel room and walk to the lift heading down to the grounds of the resort, Em doesn’t let go of my hand until we reach the gardens

Someone hands both Em and I a bouquet of flowers each, I take a deep breath turning to Em “You’ve got this” I pull her veil down and make sure her dress looks perfect. 

“Positions please” the wedding coordinator says 

I give Em one last squeeze of her hand and turn to the entry of the gardens, I hear the string band start playing and the coordinator nods at me, I step forward and walk around the corner. The first person I see standing at the end of the aisle is Nestor, our eyes meet and he smiles, I look away, focusing on Miguel, but the whole way down the aisle I feel Nestor’s eyes burning into my skin. 

Once I’m standing at the makeshift altar, I hear the wedding march and everyone rises turning towards Em, she starts walking towards Miguel, her face full of love. 

The ceremony goes off without any issues and we head towards the ballroom it’s a massive room overlooking the ocean. Miguel and Emily make heartfelt speeches about how much they love each other and how they are so grateful to all their friends and family joining them. After dinner Emily and Miguel share their first dance as husband and wife, it’s like they are the only two people in the room. 

I few hours later, I can feel a headache creeping into the base of my skull, I get up and go to the bathroom, I pull my hair out of its tight bun, smoothing my straight hair out around my face, I leave the bathroom, I pause at the entry of the ballroom watching the party go on around me. I need some fresh air so I head outside, I remember seeing a small courtyard off the front of the ballroom. As I walk around to the edge of the cliff I see some stairs which lead to the balcony/courtyard area. I walk over the railing resting my elbows on it, watching the waves crash against the beach below getting lost in my thoughts. 

“Hey” a voice says behind me pulling me back to reality

“Hey yourself” I reply without moving 

Nestor walks over to me leaning against the railing watching me 

We stand there in silence, me watching the waves and him watching me 

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asks me 

I turn my head looking at him “In case you didn’t notice but our friends are inside getting married, I think they might notice if the maid of honour and best man were missing” 

“I don’t think they even realise anyone is in there with them” he says, “Come on Cami, let’s get out of here” he offers me his hand, without replying I slide my hand into his and we start to walk back towards the resort.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Smut - over 18s ect

Part One // Part Two // Part Three // Part Four// Part Five // Part Six //Part Seven // Part Nine // Part Ten // Part Eleven // Part Twelve

Notes: 110% NSFW, Smut, 18+ ect ect 

The following morning when I awaken I head down to the kitchen and I’m surprised to see Angel and Gilly there talking to Coco. 

 

“Good morning Cami” Gilly says 

“Morning guys” I reply 

I start making coffee and Angel and Gilly soon leave, saying goodbye to both Coco and I. 

“Club stuff?” I ask 

Coco just nods 

I head over to the couch, picking up my book from the night before, Coco soon joins me in the living room and sits on the armchair. 

“What’s the plan for today?” he asks 

I look up over my book “I don’t know, I thought I might do some shopping, get my nails done maybe grab some lunch?” I reply smirking 

“Funny girl, how about a run?” he says 

“Seriously?” I say jumping up, before he changes his mind I race down to the bedroom and throw on my leggings, a t-shirt and my Nikes, I’m back in the living room a few minutes later. 

Coco is waiting for me in front of the door “a few rules, one you don’t tell anyone about this and two you don’t leave the property” he says 

“Deal” I say practically leaping out of my skin 

Coco opens the door and I bounce outside, stretching my legs I start out with a light jog towards the driveway, Coco is right by my side “What are you doing?” 

“Running with you” he replies looking a little pained 

“You aren’t exactly wearing the right outfit for this” I say looking at his jeans and boots 

“It’s fine, keep going” he says 

As we round the back of the property I bust out in a full-blown sprint, leaving Coco behind “come on slow poke” I say over my shoulder, starting my second lap of the house. 

Four laps later and I’m starting to feel tight in my legs, I stop at the front door stretching my calves out, Coco rounds the corner a moment later “I need a smoke” he mumbles 

I sit down on the top step and Coco leans up against his bike lighting up, his eyes watching me stretch. I lean back on my arms, looking up at the sky basking in the sun, I can’t remember the last time I felt the sun on bare skin. 

I close my eyes and enjoy the moment “Come on, time to go back inside” Coco says putting his smoke out and walking towards me 

“Five more minutes?” I ask 

“Sorry, can’t risk it” he says offering me his hand to help me up, I take it and we head inside. 

“Hey Coco?” 

“Yeah” 

“Thank you but this doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about my kiss” I say smiling at him 

Coco just laughs and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge handing it me “No, I don’t suppose you will” he says 

Coco and I spend the rest of the day in a comfortable silence, around 10pm after I’ve finished my book, I decide to head to bed, saying goodnight to Coco I head down to the bedroom. 

I jump in the shower, letting the hot water soothe me, I turn around to wet my hair and I manage to lose my footing, falling flat on my ass and knocking the shampoo and conditioner bottles onto the floor in a loud bang “shit” I mutter picking myself up off the shower floor. Before I can pick up the bottles the bathroom door flies open and Coco is standing there 

“What are you doing?” I ask 

“I heard a loud noise” he replies, his eyes raking over my naked body 

“I fell and knocked the shampoo over” I say pointing to the bottles on the floor 

Coco doesn’t move “why is there blood on the floor?” he asks 

“What?” I say puzzled looking at the floor “oh shit, I must have cut myself when I fell” I turn trying to see where the blood is coming from “is it bad?” I ask Coco 

“I can’t see the glass is all fogged up” 

I open the shower door and turn around 

“it doesn’t look too bad” Coco replies, I turn back to him, seeing that he is blushing 

“What’s the matter? Never seen a naked woman bleeding before?” I say jokingly 

Coco doesn’t reply, I step towards him, stepping slightly out of the shower I turn my head up towards him kissing him softly on the lips. 

“That was a bad idea” he whispers 

“I don’t think so” I reply kissing him again 

Coco’s arms slide around my waist pulling me in closer my wet body pressed up against him, he kisses me roughly, sliding his tongue over my lips and into my mouth. 

My hands find their way to his shoulders, sliding his kutte off, it hits the floor and I’m unbuttoning Coco’s shirt, his hands leave my waist and he unbuckles his belt and slips his jeans off, he kicks his boots off and pushes me into the shower. 

His naked body pressing up against mine, our lips don’t move from each other’s, Coco maneuverers me up against the shower wall, his lips start travelling down my neck, over my collarbone and down my chest, his tongue slides across my nipple and a whimper escapes my lips, he slowly kisses cross to my other breast, and slides his tongue across that nipple, I whimper again. 

His hands slide up my body, cupping my breasts he slowly rubs my nipples and continues kissing down my body, over my stomach, my lips and down my thigh. He is soon kneeling in front of me, he lifts my left leg placing it over his shoulder and kissing up the inside of my thigh, his lips reach my slit, he slides his index finger along my opening, slowly opening me up further, soon his tongue is flicking over my clit, then he starts making soft circles over it. 

I start moaning, rolling my hips back and forth, Coco starts pressing his tongue harder against my clit, his fingers teasing my opening, he inserts one finger and starts moving it in and out, looking up at me and watching me intently Coco inserts a second finger the pressure between his tongue and fingers alternating, I’m in complete ecstasy, my head tilts back and soon my legs are shaking 

“Don’t stop, I’m about to cum” I say grabbing Coco’s hair, soon my orgasm is rolling over me, I can barely breathe “Coco, oh my god’ I moan as I cum against his mouth. I untangle my fingers from his hair and he stands up, barely giving me time to catch my breath Coco has me pinned against the wall kissing me, his tongue exploring my mouth, making me moan. 

Coco moves slightly back, grabbing his cock in one hand and lifting my leg in his other, he starts teasing my slit with his cock, I roll my hips, his tip sliding in, he moans, I slowly roll my hips taking a little more of him in. Coco lifts my other leg, wrapping my legs around his waist and he pushes his hard cock further inside of me. his hand moves back to my clit rubbing slow circles while he thrusts inside of me. I can feel my second orgasm building 

I moan, this just makes Coco grab the back of my head pulling me in for kiss, I’m moaning against his lips, my hands are in his hair and running down his back, my second orgasm washes over me and I throw my head back “fuuuuckkkk” I moan as I cum again 

Coco pulls back unwrapping my legs from around his waist and spins me so my back is to him, he pushes me up against the wall and pulls my hips towards him, he is kissing my shoulders and along my back, he thrusts deeply inside of me, making me moan and my legs go weak, Coco continues to fuck me for a few more minutes before I feel his legs start trembling, he lets out a deep moan up against my back while pressing a kiss into me. 

We stand there for a minute in this position, I can feel his heartbeat and irregular breath against my back, he slowly pulls out spinning me back around to face him, kissing me deeply, I lean back against the wall, my legs still weak. 

“You were right, that was a good idea” he says.


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - SMUT - Over 18s ect ect

Opening my eyes, I realise that I’m still laying on Coco’s chest, where I fell asleep the night before. Looking up I realise he’s awake watching me

“morning” I say a soft smile playing on my lips

“morning” he replies a smile spreading across his face

“you know you could have pushed me off you, this cannot have been a comfortable position to sleep in” I say trying to sit up

Coco wraps his arms around me pulling me closer “nah, it was fine” he says kissing my forehead

Sliding up his body I wrap my fingers around the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss, my lips softly press against his, his hands sliding down my waist and kissing me deeper.

Coco rolls and is leaning over the top of me, kissing me with a deep raw passion, his hands roaming all over my body moaning against his lips, Coco pulls his lips away from mine and starts kissing down my neck, I can feel his teeth dragging down the side causing me to moan deeper and arch my back pushing my body into his. In one motion Coco rips my top off, taking my nipple in his mouth and his hand sliding down and pushing my pyjama pants off, I wiggle them down, kicking them off. My hands find Coco’s waistband pushing his pants down, we are a tangle of naked limbs, my hands exploring his body, using my body I push him backwards, pushing him down onto the bed I straddle his waist, I slowly start kissing down his neck, over his chest and down his hips, sliding between Coco’s legs, my fingers tracing lightly over his lower stomach and hips, I look up at him, a wicked smile spreading across my face, I lick my lips. I take his hard cock into my hands slowly sliding up and down watching the pleasure roll across his face, leaning forward I take the tip into my mouth, rolling my tongue in circles and slowly start taking a little more at a time, sliding my mouth back and forth. A deep moan escapes his lips as his hands travel down, pushing the hair back off my face, I can see a raw hunger in his eyes as he gently pulls my hair forcing my head back “Come here” he says softly

Sliding up Coco’s body his hands pull me on top of him, pulling me in close and kissing me deeply, flipping me onto my back his lips never leave mine. His hands slide down to my hips, adjusting me so I’m perfectly under him, stopping at my entrance he pulls back looking at me “you okay?” he asks me

Nodding I kiss him, he pulls back stroking my face “are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes” I reply wrapping my legs around his waist, he smiles down at me adjusting my position and sliding into me moaning I dig my nails into Coco’s back, rolling my hips his hands are all over my body, his lips and teeth are grazing my neck making me moan louder, I can feel my orgasm building, I start to move my hips faster Coco’s name on my lips

my head thrown back in ecstasy as I cum, I feel Coco’s teeth sinking into the skin on my shoulder, “Fuck Coco” I moan out in pleasure squeezing my legs tighter around his waist. His hands sliding down around my hips cupping my ass he holds me in place trusting deeper, I feel his back tremor and his whole-body shake, his lips pressing against mine I feel him moan against my lips. 

His kisses become much gentler, and his hands roam back up my body to my face, I unwrap my legs from around his waist, and he slides out, lying down next to me I rest my head on his chest, his fingers lightly running up and down my back. We lay like this for a few minutes, until our breathing returns to normal.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to lose a game of cards” he mumbles next to my temple

laughing I look up at him “Is it really losing if you let me win?” I ask

“I didn’t let you win” he replies looking at me suspiciously

“Oh really?” I reply laughing again “Angel told me not to play cards with you as you count cards”

Coco laughs “of course he ratted me out” leaning down to kiss me

Coco’s phone buzzes on the bedside table interrupting our kiss, pulling away he leans over grabbing his phone

“What?” he says

I can hear a man on the other end of the line but I can’t hear what he’s saying, Coco’s face clouds over and a few minutes later he replies, “see you then” hanging up he looks at me apologetic

“I have to go” he says sliding out of bed grabbing his pants off the floor, I can see him looking for his shirt

“Bathroom” I say snuggling into the spot he just left from

Coco comes back into the bedroom pulling on his kutte, coming over to the bed he kisses me “I’m sorry” he says

“It’s fine, seriously” I say looking up at him, we hear a bike pull up out the front

“That will be Angel” he says kissing me quickly on the forehead “I gotta go”

“See you later” I say watching him leave the bedroom pulling the door shut behind him


	15. Part 15

Stretching out I can’t wipe the smile off my face, sliding out of bed I walk into the bathroom turning the shower on and stepping under the hot water. The hot water loosens my muscles, washing myself I realise this has been the most relaxed I’ve been in weeks, I’m starting to feel like my old self. Rinsing off I turn off the shower and step out, reaching for a towel I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror “Oh shit” I say under my breath, wrapping the towel around me and stepping to the mirror to take a closer look at my neck.

 

Pushing my hair back I can see a trail of bruises and bite marks from my ear all the way down to my shoulder “Fuck” I mutter touching the tender spots smiling at the memory of Coco’s mouth. I realise there is no way I’m going to be able to cover them, I brush my hair out and head into the bedroom to get dressed. Pulling on my leggings and a t-shirt I start digging around for my hoodie, hoping that between the high neck and my hair I can keep my neck covered. Finding it in the bottom of my bag I pull it out and throw it on, checking the mirror I realise that my neck is pretty much covered, feeling satisfied with my look I head out to the kitchen.

Angel is making coffee “Yo” he says as I walk into the kitchen

“Hey” I reply grabbing a cup off the bench and sitting down on the couch

Angel pours himself a cup of coffee and comes over to join me sitting in the armchair across from me, he looks tired and beat up, possibly worse than when I saw him last time.

Nodding to his face “what happened?”

“Club stuff” he replies shrugging

“Want to talk about it?” I ask

“Not really” he replies “how’s it been going here? What have you been doing?”

“ummm, reading, Coco and I played cards” shrugging I say, “you know same old same old”

“What about you?” I ask

“Just club stuff” he says flat toned

“Just club stuff? What do you do outside the club? Do you have a girlfriend?” I ask

smiling at me “No Girlfriend, why? Looking to board the Angel train?” he says winking

laughing I reply “Nope, I told you, I don’t like pretty boys, just figured you might do other things besides club stuff”

“Nah not really” he says a loud ringing noise interrupting us, Angel and I both look at each other puzzled

“that’s not mine” he says standing up

“Oh, its mine!” I exclaim surprised jumping up I head down to the bedroom missing the call I check the caller ID “It was Em, I’m just going to call her back” I yell down the hallway

smiling I dial Em’s number, she answers on the second ring

“Hey stranger” her voice says down the line

“Hey yourself” I reply sitting down on the bed, resting my head on the bedhead, I get lost in conversation with Em, catching up on what’s going on in her life, how Cristobal is and how my house arrest is going. I don’t tell her about Coco, I don’t really know how too, plus I don’t know what Coco and I are so I don’t really know how to explain it to her.

After getting off the phone to Em, I pull my hair into a bun and rest my head back on the headboard closing my eyes I’m lost in thought, thinking about Em and my life on the outside, wondering if I still have a job to go back too.

I don’t even hear the bedroom door open, but I feel someone standing over me, opening my eyes I see Nestor standing there in the doorway watching me rage radiating off his body

“Hey” I say caustically as I stand up

Nestor closes the gap between the two of us in two steps, pulling my hoodie away from my neck

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he says his voice full of rage “you’re fucking one of the biker scumbags”

I slap his hand away and taking a step back “I don’t think that’s really any of your business” I reply curtly

“it’s not my business?” he says raising his voice “you are unbelievable, I’m cleaning up the mess of your last mistake and you’re here making another one and you don’t think it’s my business?”

“I never asked you to clean up my mess, I asked Miguel for help, not you” I yell, I can feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, I refuse to cry

“Why do you do this? Every fucking time” Nestor asks sitting down on the edge of the bed “it’s like you purposely find the worst possible guy you can”

I lean against the wall, sliding to the floor “Why do you care?” I ask him

“Because I love you” he replies his voice is full of defeat

“No you don’t Nestor-”

“Yes, I do Cami, you can deny it all you want, but I have loved you for six years and every time we take a step forward you push me away” he says interrupting me

I let out a deep sigh, standing up I sit next to Nestor on the bed

“What’s my favourite book?” I ask, he looks at me puzzled

“My favourite movie?” I ask, when he doesn’t respond I continue “What am I allergic too?”

Nestor doesn’t respond

“Ness, don’t you think you should know these things about the woman you love?” I say softly “you don’t love me, not really. You love the idea of me, the woman you’ve built up in your mind from a handful of stolen moments over the years” I can’t hold back the tears anymore, they start to slowly slide down my cheeks

Nestor stands up walking to the door, he doesn’t even look at me, he just leaves leaving me alone in the bedroom with tears streaming down my face.

I climb into bed, but I can’t stop crying, I bury my head into the pillows sobbing hysterically

“Hey” Angel says I look up and he is sitting in the armchair next to the bed, he has moved it so he is facing me, I didn’t even hear him come in

“You okay?” he asks

“Just peachy” I reply wiping the tears off my face

“Well it’s not me you’re fucking” he says smirking “So I’m guessing its Coco?”

I just nod tears still streaming down my face

“Does he know about you and Nestor?”

“This isn’t really a conversation I want to have right now Angel” I say

“I don’t really care” he says, “We’re having it”

“No, he doesn’t know” I reply shrugging

“Fucking hell” Angel says rubbing his face “this is bad”

I don’t reply, but I’ve at least managed to stop crying, sitting up I wipe the tears off my face and grab the bottle of water off the bedside table swallowing it in two gulps

Before Angel can continue his phone rings, reaching into his pocket he pulls it out

“hey” he says getting up and walking out of the room “you sure?” I hear him ask as he walks down the hallway, I pull the blankets up over my head hoping sleep comes soon so I can pretend this day never happened.

“Cami” I hear Angel say his voice slightly panicked

“Yeah” I reply sitting up

“I need you to get dressed and put shoes on now” he says

“What? Why? What’s going on?” I ask leaping out of bed

“I’m not entirely sure but that was Bishop and it looks like the Lobos are planning something, Miguel wants to move you” he replies

I quickly change out of my leggings throwing on jeans and slipping my feet into my Nikes I hear a car pull up outside

“Stay here” Angel says pulling a gun out of the back of his jeans, he closes the bedroom door and heads down the hallway


	16. Part 16

“Fuck” I curse under my breath, I pull my overnight bag out from under the bed dumping everything onto the floor I pull my gun out of the lining and move quietly over to the bedroom door, I press my ear to the door listening for voices 

“Where is she?” I hear Lois voice ask his voice causing my blood to freeze 

I look over to the bedside table, I can’t see my phone and then I remember the panic button, I say a silent prayer and tip toe over to the bedside table I press the button hoping that someone arrives soon. 

I slide my gun into my hoodie and before I can move the bedroom door flies open and one of Lois men is standing there with a gun “Found her” he yells down the hallway, before I can do anything he is in front of me, grabbing a fist full of my hair dragging me to my feet and pushing me out of the room. 

“let me go” I say struggling as I’m dragged into the living room, I’m thrown onto the floor next to Angel, he’s nose is busted and there is blood everywhere 

I look around the room, I see that Lois has only 3 men with him, two of them covering the door and the other one behind Angel 

“You okay?” Angel asks me 

“Shut up” Lois says kicking Angel in the ribs, he leans over me grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet “You stupid bitch, you think you can hide from me?” he slaps me across the face. 

As my head rolls to the side his eyes spot the bruising on my neck, yanking my hair back further his other hand grabs me by the throat “You fucking whore” he spits at me “you let this piece of trash put his hands on you? Did he fuck you good?” he asks pulling my hair back harder 

“Answer me” he says venom dripping from his words 

I see Angel trying to stand but one of Lois men whacks him over the back of the head with the butt of his gun 

“You better fucking answer me or else I’m going to blow his fucking brains out and make you watch” Lois says “Actually, I may just do it anyway” 

“What do you want Lois?” I ask, hoping to stall him and praying that backup arrives soon 

“I thought that was pretty clear” he says stroking my face, I flinch and try to pull away but his hand tightens on my hair 

“Fine, you can have me but you need to leave Angel alive” I reply fighting back tears 

Lois laughs a cold evil laugh “I don’t know if I can do that” he says dragging you towards the front door and outside two of his men following you. 

Lois throws you to one of them and climbs into the SUV parked in the driveway, the man who grabs me, holds my arms together and zip ties my wrists. He opens the backdoor and throws me on the backseat. I hear a gunshot “Angel” I say shocked tears springing to my eyes. 

Before I can even react, the SUV is speeding out of the driveway and I’m thrown against the door hitting my head knocking me unconscious.


	17. Part 17

Four years earlier

Nestor and I ride in the lift in silence, the doors open onto the floor we are both staying on. Miguel had booked out the whole resort for their wedding, exiting the lift I follow Nestor down the hall to his room he opens the door letting me in. 

Entering the room, he turns on the lights and walks over to the bedroom, I slide my shoes off, place my clutch down on the entryway table and head over to the open balcony doors, watching the beach below. Nestor soon joins me handing me a glass, he’s removed his suit jacket and tie, we stand there watching the waves roll in drinking our drinks.

“You know we didn’t dance tonight” he says glancing at me

“Well I was trying to avoid you” I reply turning to face him, resting my back on the doorframe

“I figured that much, the third time you ducked behind a potted plant” he says smiling

“I’d make a terrible spy” I reply laughing

“Why are you avoiding me Cami?” he asks softly

“Because” I sigh before continuing “I didn’t want to say something I would regret, I didn’t want to end up back in our usual cycle, me saying something heated, us fighting, us not talking, making up and starting again” I watch as regret flashes across his face

“It doesn’t have to be like that” he tells me

I just shrug finishing my drink, he reaches for my glass putting it down on the table behind him. I turn back and look out to the beach

“Cami” he says softly, turning to face him I see that he is holding his hand out “Dance with me?”

I slide my hand into his and he pulls me close, resting my head on his chest we start to sway back and forth to no particular rhythm but perfectly in time with each other. 

His other hand slides down my back coming to a rest on my lower back, looking up at him I watch his face, his eyes are closed and his long lashes resting just under his eyes, his face is calm and he has a soft smile on his face. I slide my hand out of his and wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers interlocking in his curly hair, which he is now wearing long, it curls up just above the collar of his shirt. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me in closer.

He leans down kissing my forehead, I tilt my head up and pull him down to me kissing him softly on the lips

“Cami” he whispers opening his eyes, I don’t respond I just watch him. His hands come up cupping my face, leaning in he kisses me deeply, his tongue sliding across my lips and teasing my tongue. I stand up on my tip toes hungry for more. His hands slide down my arms and across my back pulling away he looks at me “Are you sure?” he asks his voice almost breaking

“Positive” I reply grabbing his shirt and pulling him back to me, his lips crush mine, a raw hungry passion behind them. My fingers are struggling with the buttons on his shirt, finally I manage to get them all undone, sliding it off him, my hands running over his chest. His hands find the zipper on the back of my dress, slowly unzipping it, it falls into a puddle on the floor between us I step out of it and Nestor grabs my legs lifting me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he leans over the top of me, his lips kissing down my neck, across my chest “my god Cami, you are so beautiful” he says between kisses, his hands exploring my body making me shiver. He slowly kisses back up my body, finding my lips, my fingers getting lost in his hair, my body arching into his. My lips hungry for him, trailing down his neck and across his shoulders. His hands reaching around my back and unclasping my bra throwing it on the floor, he cups my breasts, his thumbs circling my nipples, a soft moan escapes my lips. His head bends and takes my left nipple into his mouth gently teasing it with his tongue, his hands slide down my waist and between my thighs, his fingers brushing against my underwear, I wiggle under his touch arching my hips up to him, my body begging for his touch. Letting go of my nipple Nestor leans back on his knees watching me, his finger still teasing me through the thin material, he pushes my underwear to the side and slides his finger inside of me, I moan arching my hips higher watching him watch me

“You are so fucking sexy right now” he tells me as his finger slides in and out, sliding up to my knees I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him “You’re not so bad yourself” I moan as he slips another finger inside of me and his thumb sliding across my clit, I start rolling my hips back and forth over his hand, my legs start to get weak and l lean forward resting my head on his shoulder my breath heavy on his neck.

“Lay down” he whispers in my ear, I don’t move caught up in the rhythm of his fingers and my hips rolling over his hand, Nestor removes his fingers and leans back looking at me “I said lay down” he tells me again a wicked smile spreading across his face, laying down he leans down kissing me “Now don’t move, if you want me to stop just say stop okay” he tells me gently. He slowly slides down my body until his face is resting between my thighs his fingers running up and down them. His hands come up and rip my underwear off “hey” I say sitting up “I liked those”

“too bad” he replies, “now lay back down”

Smiling I lay back down arching my hips towards him, his fingers pinch my ass hard “ow” I say

“I told you not to move”

I lay flat not moving, barely breathing in anticipation, I feel his fingers slowly sliding back inside of me a moan escaping my lips but I don’t move

“good girl” I hear him say

I feel his tongue press against my clit, sending my body into overdrive, he slowly teases me, rolling his tongue over my clit and sliding his fingers in and out of me. I’m in complete ecstasy, every inch of my body is on fire, I can feel my orgasm starting to build, my legs are trembling and my hips buck, riding a wave of complete bliss I have a vague notion that my hands have made their way into Nestor’s hair and my thighs have clenched around his head my back arching off the bed, I scream out his name feeling my whole-body trembling. Coming back down I feel my thighs relax and I try to steady my breathing, Nestor stands up watching me “I thought I told you not to move” he says that wicked smile spreading back across his face

“I couldn’t control that” I reply breathlessly

“Maybe we should try that again” he says walking around the side of the bed, picking his tie up off the chair where he must have put it earlier.

“Sit up” he says as he unravels the tie

Watching him take control I’ve never been so turned on in my life, I sit up waiting for my next command

“hands behind your back” he says kneeling on the bed, I brace my hands behind my back and he ties them together with his tie, he turns my head to face him “Now, are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes” I reply licking my lips

“Good” he says smiling at me “now lay down and let’s try this again”

before I can even respond his hands are pushing my thighs open and his tongue finds my throbbing clit, one hand snakes up my body resting across my hips holding them down and the other slides up my thigh and I feel his fingers entering me again

“Oh god” I moan trying my best to keep still, my body trembling under his touch, my second orgasm starts building quickly, my whole body is shaking as I cum a second time, biting my lip I whimper, Nestor removes his fingers slowly out of me but he keeps flicking his tongue against my clit causing me to tremble every time. He stands up grabbing my legs and pulling me down the bed to him, he lifts me up so I’m standing, his arms slide around my waist undoing the tie and freeing my hands “that was much better” he says kissing me, I’m struggling to stand, my legs are weak. I wrap my arms around Nestor’s neck pushing my body weight onto him, his arms wrap around my back lifting me back up he lays me down on the bed.

Kissing me, I hear his hands unzip his pants and he kicks them off, his hand cupping my face “I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this moment” he whispers

“I hope it was worth the wait” I reply

“every moment I spend with you is worth the wait” he says kissing me, he positions himself over the top of me “are you okay?” he asks me

I just nod pulling him back to me kissing him, I feel him position my hips as he slides into me letting out a moan, we fall into a gentle rhythm, my hands exploring his body and our lips locked together, I feel my third orgasm building and I start to roll my hips faster against him, breaking free from our kiss I tilt my head back moaning, Nestor’s hand comes up gently clutching my throat “look at me Cami” he says breathlessly

His hand still at my throat my eyes meet his, I feel him applying pressure “harder” I moan not breaking eye contact

His hand tightens as he fucks me harder, my orgasm over takes my whole body, I’m moaning his name and my hips are bucking against his, my whole body convulsing I refuse to close my eyes unable to break away from the Nestor’s face, he looks at me like I’m the only person in the world, pleasure written all over his face, a few seconds later he starts to moan louder, his thrusts becoming deeper and his grip on my throat tightening “Oh my god Cami” he moans his lips crushing mine, thrusting one last time and I feel his body convulsing between my thighs.

We lay there in that position for a moment, a tangle of sweaty limbs, Nestor slowly pulls out of me and lays down next to me, pulling the cover back he climbs under and pulls me into him, tucking me into his chest and making sure I’m covered.

His lips press onto my forehead and I trace patterns up and down his chest, we lay like this until our breathing returns to normal.

“Well that was amazing” he says softly

“ehhh, it was okay” I say suppressing a giggle

“it was okay?” he says playfully reaching down tickling my side, I try to move away but he has me trapped in his arms laughing I try to swat his hand away

“okay, okay” I say between laughs “it was better than okay” looking up at him “it was the best night of my life” I say seriously

his hand comes up cupping my face “mine too” he says kissing me

a smile spreads across my face, pulling Nestor closer and kissing him deeper, I hear his phone buzzing on the bedside table

“Ignore it” I mumble against his lips tightening my grip around his neck

“I can’t” he says pulling back, rolling over and answering his phone “hello” he says sitting up

I can’t hear who is on the other end but I can take a guess “I will be right there” he says hanging up, Nestor grabs his pants off the floor, throwing them on

“I will be back shortly” he says leaning down kissing me, I pull away “are you kidding me?” I say my voice clearly showing how annoyed I am “Can’t someone else deal with it?”

“No they can’t” he replies grabbing a shirt out of the closet and buttoning it up, he slips on his holster turning to me

“This is how it’s always going to be isn’t it? Your job and Miguel are always going to come first” I reply fighting back tears

“Cami” he says sighing running his fingers through his hair “You know that’s not true, can we talk about this when I get back?” he grabs his jacket off the chair and heads out of the bedroom.

I sit there in disbelief, I can’t believe this just happened. Getting up out of bed I find my bra putting it on, remembering my underwear are ruined I don’t bother trying to find them, I head out to the front room, Nestor’s shirt from the wedding is still on the floor, I put it on, grab my dress off the floor and collect my clutch and shoes from in front of the door. I open the door carefully sticking my head out, the hallway is empty. I exit the room, hitting the button for the lift and going down to my floor. I enter my room, dumping my dress on the couch and making my way to the bathroom, I turn the shower on as hot as I can, pulling off Nestor’s shirt, I climb under the hot spray and only once the shower door is closed behind me do I let the tears fall.


	18. Part 18

A sharp slap across my face snaps me awake, my vision is blurry but I start to adjust to the dim light surrounding me. I’m in some sort of warehouse and I can feel my hands bound behind my back, I try to move but I realise I’m tied to a cement post. Looking up I see a large man, maybe 6’4, shaved head and heavily tattooed

“Good, you’re awake” I hear as footsteps approach and Lois leans down in front of me taking my chin into his hand.

“What do you want Lois?” I ask sharply

Squeezing my jaw causing me to wince in pain he replies “well I thought that was obvious, I want you princesa”

I try to shake my head to get him to loosen his grip but he just squeezes harder “I don’t like when my things are taken away from me” he says

“I’m not yours, I never was” I spit at him

His hand quickly comes up backhanding me across my face “you are mine, and nothing will change that” he replies coldly standing up

Walking over to the guy standing over me he says “move her upstairs” and walks away not even giving me a second glance

He heads over to me leaning down behind me and snapping my restraints off, i quickly leap to my feet trying to make a run for it, but he grabs me by the hair yanking me back “dumb bitch” he mutters as I struggle against him. He grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me to the other side of the warehouse where there is a staircase forcing me upstairs he pushes me into a room and pulls the door shut behind me I hear a lock click and his boots continue down the hall.

Looking around I realise I’m trapped in a small room, there are no windows and only a dingy overhead light that’s flickering. There isn’t anything in here except a dirty mattress shoved in the corner. I turn back to the door, jiggling the handle its locked and I try pushing on it but it doesn’t bulge.

“FUCK” I yell kicking the door, as soon as my toe collides with it I realise it’s reinforced and I yelp in pain “Fucking great Cami, just great” I mutter to myself sliding down onto the floor.

I feel something cool against my skin, patting my jacket I realise the gun I shoved into it earlier is still there, the idiots didn’t search me when they took me, pulling my gun out I position myself so I’m sitting against the far wall facing the door, I hold the gun in my hand trying to remember what Nestor taught me, brace my body, square my shoulders and aim “You can do this” I mutter to myself “you will get out of here” I place my gun in my lap, watching the door.

I take a deep breath calming myself, and closing my eyes I try to remember the layout of the warehouse from what I could see, I need to pinpoint an exit, I know I will only get one shot and I will have to run like crazy.

It’s hours before I even hear anyone walk pass the room, I sit up trying to listen for voices but the footsteps fade and then nothing.

I feel myself growing tired but I refuse to close my eyes, I focus on my plan - Door opens, I shot and run, find an exit, escape, hide, find a phone, call Nestor I repeat in my head over and over.

Resting my head against the cold wall I think of Nestor, and how much I fucked it up this time, I know telling him the truth was the right thing to do, but I don’t want to lose him, sighing I hear footsteps approaching and I grip my gun, taking the safety off, I stand up steading myself squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath in I aim as the door opens


	19. Part 19

two years earlier

Watching my phone buzz in the palm of my hand, I ignore Emily's smiling face staring up at me, waiting for her to hang up or for the call to go to voicemail and just like that her face is gone and my book reappears.

A message notification slides down, Emily left a voicemail, sighing I clear the notification and continue reading

"Next stop, Paris Gare du Nord" a voice sounds out over the train, gathering my bags I prepare to exit the train, slipping my phone into my coat pocket I stand as the train pulls into the station, exiting the train I step out into the busy station getting lost in the crowd.

Checking into my hotel, I collapse into bed jet lag over taking me, I sleep for the next eighteen hours.

Waking up I feel dehydrated but my jet lag is completely gone, sliding out of bed I grab a bottle of water and my phone heading out onto the balcony and sitting down at the outdoor setting.

Checking my phone I see I have 29 missed calls from Emily

"Shit" I mutter panicked I quickly dial her back

"Hello?" she picks up groggily

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask

"Cami?" She whispers I hear her moving around

"Yeah it's me"

"Jesus Christ Cami, where are you?" I hear her as she closes a door

"I'm around" I reply looking out over the Paris landscape "what's wrong? I saw all your missed calls"

"What's wrong?" She asks angrily "my best friend disappeared into the night a year ago and no one has heard from her since"

"I check in with Miguel" I reply defensively

I can feel the rage radiating off Emily through the phone "Cami, what the fuck is going on?"

"I just needed to get away, figure out who I am" I reply shrugging

"Cami, I don't know what happened between you and Nestor—"

"Nothing happened this isn't about him" I say harshly, cutting her off

I hear her sigh, "I need you to come home" I hear her pain in her voice

"Em I can't"

"I need you, I don't know if I can do this" she replies

"Do what?"

"Be the woman that Miguel expects me to be" She says I can hear tears in her voice

"Em" I reply softly "I don't know how I can help you, you have Dita she's probably going to be better at it then me"

"Cam, my mom is sick, Miguel and I are fighting all the time and I'm alone, I need you" she says begging

Closing my eyes pushing the tears back "Okay" I say sighing "I'm coming home"

"Thank you" she replies softly

Exiting LAX and climbing into a cab I feel a wave of exhaustion wash over me

"Where to Miss?" The driver asks me pausing I consider my options and give him an address.

Leaning back in to the seat I can't fight my heavy eyelids anymore and I'm asleep within seconds, the next thing I know I hear the cab driver say "we are here Miss, do you need help with your bags?"

Opening my eyes and reaching for my wallet I mumble "no it's okay" after paying I climb out grabbing my suitcase I watch the driver pull out of the street.

Sighing I turn to look at the house in front of me, all of the lights are off and it's oddly still "well Cami it's the middle of the night what did you expect?" I think to myself grabbing my suitcase and making my way around the side of the house.

Slipping through the back gate quietly I climb up onto the back deck, finding the plant with the spare key, unlocking the back door I enter the house closing the door softly behind me, dumping my bags in the corner I kick my shoes off and make my way into the kitchen in the dark. Opening the freezer I reach into the back pulling out the bottle of vodka, opening it and taking a swing I put the bottle down on the bench and open the fridge, suddenly starving.

Standing there surveying the contents of the empty fridge I hear the safety being latched back onto the gun

"How many intruders raid your fridge?" I ask not turning around

"You're lucky I didn't but a bullet in the back of your head" he mutters

"Shouldn't have hesitated" closing the fridge door and pushing myself up onto the kitchen bench, resting my head on the cabinet doors "You know you have no food right?" I say

"Where the fuck have you been Camila?" he asks anger tingeing his voice I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he leans against the door frame his arms crossing over his bare chest

"I needed to work some shit out" I reply shrugging my shoulders

"Oh you needed to work some shit out?" he says bitterly "you left in the middle of the night, no goodbye, no note not even a fucking email, a whole year I've spent thinking you were dead in a ditch somewhere" his voice raising on the last part

"You left too Ness, I wasn't the only one leaving in the middle of the night" I reply softly reaching for the bottle of vodka taking a swing

"I was doing my job" he says stepping towards me "why are you really here?"

"Em said she needed me"

"Oh so you answered Emily's calls but no one else's?, she needs you and you come running, what about me?" he asks his voice vulnerable, I've never seen Nestor like this, his voice raw and I could see tears forming in his eyes

Bowing my head "I'm here now" I whisper

"But for how long?" he asks I can hear the exhaustion in his voice

Looking up at him "I can only promise tonight" I say

Nestor steps towards me his hands resting on my thighs, using his hips he spreads my legs slipping between them and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against mine.

"And if I asked you to stay forever?" he whispers

"Please don't" I reply choking back tears

His hand comes up cupping my cheek "well then I guess we just have tonight" he murmurs as he presses a kiss to my lips


	20. Part 20

Pulling the trigger as the giant man from earlier opens the door I launch forward colliding with him, as he stumbles backwards "Cunt" he yells as the bullet hits him, I race out of the room, and start heading towards the stairs when I feel him stumble and grab me knocking me off balance, we tumble down the stairs.

Coming to a crashing stop at the bottom i wiggle free from him jumping to my feet and scrambling for my gun, he's groaning on the floor trying to get up, I walk over kicking him in the ribs causing him to double over, I aim the gun shooting him point blank, i feel blood splash back onto my face and i hear a door open somewhere in the warehouse, looking around I don't see anyone but I duck under the staircase hiding.

"Ace?" I hear a male voice ring out through the warehouse "What's all the noise?" I hear footsteps approaching "shit" I hear him mutter as he runs upstairs

"Fuck" I hear him yell as he runs back down the stairs, stepping out I line my shot up shooting him in the back of the head he just collapses onto the floor

Walking over I check his pockets for a phone but he only has keys, grabbing them i slip them into my jeans and I start to head towards what I assume is the entrance. I hear a door open and sunlight flood into the warehouse, I quickly duck behind a cement cylinder, peaking out around the side, I see Lois walk in with three other men, the door shuts behind them

"Go get her and bring her to me in the office" I hear him tell one of the men as he starts walking in the opposite direction, The man he sent to get me is heading my way and I have about three seconds before he sees me and the pile of dead bodies at the bottom of the stairs, shifting around the pole, I am praying that I'm hidden.

"Ah boss, I think we have a problem" he calls out as he races up the stairs, across the warehouse a flash of movement behind the glass catches my eye, I see a door in the corner open and a familiar leather kute slide in, in my current position I'm hidden from both Lois's man and the club. I hear a gunshot ring out and I hear boots approaching me, I move just in time to see Lois race past me, firing a gun behind him. As soon as I see him my whole body fills with rage, his man races down the stairs pulling his gun out and heading in my direction

"Where is she?" Lois screams at him

"I don't know" he replies

I see Lois head down the back of the warehouse and before I realise what I'm doing my feet are flying after him.

"Cami" I hear someone yell my name but I'm running on pure adrenaline and I don't stop skidding into the corridor Lois just disappeared down.

Rounding the corner I see him trying to exit the back of the building I raise my gun and fire getting him in the leg he screams out as he hits the floor.

Walking down towards him I keep my gun aimed on him

"You stupid cunt" he spits at me

Standing over him I kick him in the ribs causing him to whimper in pain, placing the tip of my shoe under his chin I force his head to look up at me and I push my foot down on his windpipe aiming my gun between his eyes

"You are pathetic" I spit at him rage boiling over I don't even hear anyone approach me

"Cami, you don't need to do this" I hear a soft voice next to me

"Yes I do" I reply looking at Coco out of the corner of my eye

Reaching for my hands he gently pushes them down "you are better this" he tells me

Looking up at him I go to respond but I feel a hot burning sensation in my shoulder "ow" I say dropping my gun and reaching for my shoulder pulling my hand away I see blood, I look at Coco confusion on my face I see his lips moving and then there is nothing but darkness


	21. Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is NSFW, Smut, over 18s ect ect

Two years earlier

Rolling over on the couch I open my eyes and I see Nestor pull his gun back

"Are you going to point that thing at me every time you see me?" I ask groaning

"I wouldn't have to if you used the front door like a regular person" he replies walking away "you know breaking and entering is a crime" I hear him say from the kitchen

Sitting up I yell "it's not breaking and entering if you have a key"

Nestor walks back into the lounge room sitting down next to me replies "that's like saying it's not murder if there is no body"

"That's basically your job description" I say laughing and taking the glass out of his hand, taking a swing from the amber liquid pulling a face I hand it back

Nestor snorts and smirks at me

"What?" I ask him

"Nothing, I just don't remember the last time I saw you so relaxed, or heard you laugh"

Rolling my eyes I reach for the glass again, Nestor grabs my wrist pulling me into him, I adjust myself so that I'm sitting in his lap with my legs stretched out on the couch, he places his glass on the table beside him wrapping his arms around me

"I've missed you Cami" he whispers in my ear

"I missed you too Nessy" I say leaning in and brushing my lips gently across his

His hands slip into my hair pulling me in closer, his tongue sliding across my lips and exploring my mouth, pulling away I quickly stand up and straddling his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him, hungry for his touch.

"What happened to this being a one night thing?" he asks pulling back

"I lied" I reply shrugging leaning forward kissing him again, his fingers tug at my shirt lifting it up over my head and his hands start roaming over my bare skin.

My hands slide down unbuttoning his shirt and my hands lightly brush over his bare chest, my lips slowly kissing down his neck "Cami" he moans gripping my hips

His fingers slide along my waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning the top button and pulling down the zipper his hands come back up gripping me by my hips he lifts me off him and places me down on the couch, he stands up pulling my jeans off me and kneeling before me. His lips start brushing soft kisses up my legs and inside my thighs as he pulls my legs over his shoulders.

His lips reach my entrance and his tongue flicking my clit through the thin material, my body arching into him. Pushing the material to the side, he softly teases my lips with his finger, sliding up and down and slipping over over my clit, whimpering I push my hips forward begging for more with a flick of his tongue, he pushes himself up to standing, letting my legs fall to the floor and holding out his hand

I look at him puzzled but put my hand in his, he pulls me to my feet, leaning forward and grabbing me under my knees he sweeps me off my feet and carries me to the bedroom laying me down on the bed.

Slipping his shirt off he leans over the bed kissing me, his left hand lightly grazing my skin, rolling onto my side, I throw my leg over his body pushing him onto his back

"Ha" I say with a triumphant smile, leaning down I kiss him, kissing down his neck, along his collarbone, down his chest, across his ribcage, my lips coming to a rest on his hips, my tongue tracing patterns along his waistband.

Looking up I can see him watching me, a longing on his face as I reach for his belt and undo his pants, sliding down between his legs and off the bed I pull his pants off, and start massaging up his thighs, I moan escapes his lips as I apply pressure.

"Does that feel good?" I ask as I slide back up his body, kissing his hips

His hands gripping my sides as he roughly pulls me on top of him, my legs straddling his waist, snaking one arm around my back he sits up and pulls my head down with his other, his lips crushing mine

My hips start to roll back and forth over his hard cock, I can feel it straining against my underwear, Nestor reaches down pushing my underwear to the side and sliding his fingers inside of me

Moaning I throw my head back rolling my hips faster over his fingers creating friction between the two us, Nestor's other hand slides down my back and rips my underwear off

"Hey" I moan "I really liked those"

Pulling me slightly up, he grips his hard cock and I lower myself down onto it, sliding up and down slowly as I adjust to its size, holding my back Nestor looks up at me "I will buy you a new pair" he says

Moaning he closes his eyes and I gently push him back onto the bed, resting my hands on his chest to balance myself, I continue to move up and down while rolling my hips back and forth building up a satisfying rhythm. I can feel Nestor's eyes on me, opening my eyes I look at him, his hands coming up to rest on top of mine "You are so beautiful" he murmurs as he takes my hands in his. I can feel a wave of ecstasy washing over me as my thighs begin to shake, I move my hips faster letting my orgasm take complete control of my body, While I'm coming down Nestor wraps his arms around my waist and rolls me onto my back so he is on top, his hands running over my body, making me shiver, his rhythm building with each thrust going deeper, I can see that he is about to orgasm and I wrap my legs around his back allowing him to get deeper, his lips crushing down on mine as he cums.

We lay intertwined like this for a few minutes before Nestor slides out of me, kissing my forehead he climbs off the bed and pulls the covers back on his side.

I watch him walk naked into the bathroom, admiring his body and I hear him turn the shower on, coming back out he leans up against the door frame "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" he asks

"Well you think awfully highly of yourself don't you?" I reply playfully as I stand up, my legs feeling a little jelly like and I wobble causing Nestor to laugh

"Fuck you" I say as I walk past him into the bathroom and stepping into the shower

"I believe you just did that" he says climbing in after me

Letting the warm water run over my body I tip my head back letting my hair get wet, Nestor turns me around and starts massaging what I assume is shampoo into my hair, rubbing my scalp deeply I sigh in pleasure, turning me back to the water he rinses my hair and conditions it, rinsing it again. Wrapping his arms around me we stand under the hot spray of the shower and I can feel my eyes growing heavy as I lean against his chest.

"Come on sunshine, let's get you to bed" he whispers in my ear as he turns the shower off

Stepping out he wraps me up in a giant fluffy towel, wrapping one around himself he leads me back into the bedroom, opening a drawer he pulls out an old t-shirt handing it to me, i dry off slipping it on and crawling under the covers.

A moment later Nestor slips into bed pulling me onto his chest, wrapped up in his arms I snuggle in sighing

"What's wrong?" he asks me gently

"Nothing" I reply "I'm just happy"

"Yeah?" he asks

"Yeah" I say a smile spreading across my lips

"Cami' he says softly cupping my face and tilting it up towards him "I want to tell you something"

"What?" I ask my voice instantly turning to panic

"I wanted to tell you" he says pausing "that I'm really happy and that I--"

"Please don't say it" I say interrupting him "If you say it, it makes this real"

"This is real Cami" he says watching me

"Ness, I know what you are going to say, but if you say it and you're not here in the morning it will break my heart and I can't do that" I say pausing "I just need to take this slow okay?"

Taking my hand in his, he wraps his pinky finger around mine "Cami, I pinky swear I will be still be here in the morning" he says smiling "I'm not going to lose you again" leaning forward he kisses me on the nose

"Then tell me in the morning when I wake up next to you" I say kissing him and snuggling back down into his chest

"It's a date" he says smoothing my hair back and kissing me on the forehead, we both drift off to sleep instantly.

Rolling over I reach for Nestor, but find his side of the bed cold, sitting up I look around and his watch is missing off the bedside table "Ness?" I call out

Sliding out of bed I head down to the lounge room and the kitchen not finding him anywhere, opening the internal garage door I see his car is gone "unbelievable" I mutter angrily storming back to the bedroom

I grab my bag from the end of the bed and throw my clothes on, rage building up inside of me, I grab my phone off the bedside table and that's when I see it a folded up piece of paper with "Cami" scrawled across the front, sitting down on the edge of the bed I open it

"I love you and I'm sorry but I had to go, please be home when I get back, I meant what I said" I read in Nestor's scrawl tears springing to my eyes.

Wiping them away I dial a cab ordering it to Nestor's, slipping my shoes on and throwing the rest of my stuff into my bag I head downstairs, I slip out the backdoor putting the spare key back under the pot plant and head around the front of the house sitting down on the front steps.

A cab pulls up a moment later, getting in the driver asks "Where to Miss?"

"LAX" I reply, taking one last look out the window I refuse to cry as I rest my head back and close my eyes.


	22. Part 22

Opening my eyes I squint against the harsh fluorescent lights, my mouth dry, I try sitting up

"Ow" I moan struggling

Emily is above me "Hey lay back down" she says gently pushing me back down "what do you need?" her voice full of concern

"Water" I manage to get out feeling like I've been hit by a truck

Em hands me a cup with a straw "small sips" she says, taking a small sip and looking at her "What happened?" I ask

"What do you remember?" she asks rubbing my arm and taking the cup back

I try to remember how I ended up here before I can say anything a doctor walks into the room

"Good you're awake Miss Baker" he says approaching the bed "how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck"

"That's not surprising" he says chuckling, picking my chart up "you've sustained some pretty serious injuries, besides the gunshot wound, you've got 3 broken ribs on your left side and two fractured ribs on your right, your left wrist is fractured, and you have extensive bruising"

"Wait, what?" I ask "I was shot?" I say panicked

"In your right shoulder, it was an in and out" he says nodding "what do you remember about how you sustained your injuries?"

"Nothing" I reply watching Em out of the corner of my eye

"That's not unusual after a traumatic experience, you may find bits and pieces coming back to you over time, but if you still are having issues with your memory we will run some tests later this week" he says as he leaves the room

Looking at Em "And what is the official story?" I ask her

"Miguel wanted to wait until you were awake, the MC brought you into the hospital and they told the nurse that you were carjacked and they found you on the side of the road" she whispers moving closer to me

"The MC" I pause some of my memories coming back "Angel?" I ask panicked "Is he okay?"

Grabbing my hand "Yeah, he was shot too, but he will be fine, everyone is fine" she says watching me "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being at the house and Lois men showing up, then the rest is blurry" I reply suddenly feeling very tired

Em smooths the hair back on my forehead "Go to sleep, we will talk more about this later" she says kissing my forehead

Opening my eyes, the room is dark and it takes a moment for my groggy eyes to adjust

"Any chance you could hand me some water?" I ask

Standing up he walks over pouring me some water and handing me the cup

"Thanks" I say as I gulp it down handing him back the cup

Closing my eyes and leaning back on to the pillow I hear him walking towards the door "stay" my voice barely a whisper

Pausing at the door "I'm glad you're okay Camila" he says as he leaves


	23. Part 23

Notes: Sorry, this is really long 

 

Eighteen months ago

Knocking on the door, i take a deep breathe "here goes nothing" I mutter to myself the door opening

"Camila" Devante says warmly "so lovely to see you again" embracing the man I enter the house 

"It's good to see you too Devante" I reply

Walking into the kitchen I embrace Dita "It's good to see Camila" she says kissing my cheek "How is San Francisco treating you?"

Before I can reply I hear a squeal turning just in time as Emily throws herself on me wrapping me up in her arms "You're here" she says squeezing me tightly

Laughing I wrap my arms around her "I told you I was coming" I say as I kiss her cheek

"Yeah but you also said you were coming for my birthday and you never showed, and then Miguel's birthday and you bailed so" she trails off

"I'm sorry Em, I just had a lot going on" I say pulling back looking at my friend, my eyes drawn to her stomach "Oh my god" I exclaim "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" surprise and excitement spreading across my face

"I've been waiting until you came home, I wanted to tell you in person" she says touching the small bump on her stomach

"Oh Em, I'm sorry" I say placing my hand on her stomach "hey little one" I coo

Laughing Em hugs me again "well you're here now and that's all that matters"

"Well I don't believe it" I hear Miguel say entering the room "you actually came home" he says smiling at me

"You would think I had been gone for years, not six months" I say laughing hugging Miguel

"Yes but the last time you were home was only for a couple of days, so really it's been since our wedding since you've been home" he says

"Is it any wonder I don't come home? What is this gang up on Cami night?" I say jokingly

Laughing we all walk to the dining room table sitting down "Wow this looks great" I say grabbing a plate

"Thank you Camila" Dita says taking her seat next to Devante

"So besides a baby, what else have I missed?" I ask looking at Miguel and Emily

We fall into easy conversation, Emily and Miguel filling me in on things I've missed

"So how is San Francisco treating you?" Miguel asks putting his knife and fork down

"It's good, it has actual seasons and I like my job" I say

"What are you working on these days?" Devante asks

"I'm working with at risk youth, helping juvenile offenders re-enter society" I reply taking a sip of my drink

"That sounds rewarding" Devante replies pausing "There has been a new center opened here in Santo Padre that assist at risk youth"

"Huh, how interesting" I reply smirking "Is that part of the new Galindo revitalisation plan?"

"Something like that" Miguel says smirking

The front door opens and my eyes drift over watching one of Miguel's security guys walking in nodding to Miguel

"Ladies, please excuse us" Miguel says standing up kissing Emily on her head and him and Devante head down to his study

I can feel Emily staring at me across the table "What?" I say standing up picking up the plates

"Nothing" she says smirking at me holding her hands up

Emily, Dita and I clean up the kitchen in a comfortable silence, when finished I kiss them both goodnight and head down to the guest room. Taking a quick shower and pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt I sit in the middle of bed, when I hear a knock at the door

"Come in" I call out

Emily enters the room, shutting the door behind her she climbs onto the bed next to me "So I thought we could have a sleepover" she says laying down

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah, like the good old days"

"And your husbands not going to mind that you are missing?" I say laughing

"He's working so it will be okay" she says pulling the covers back and sliding into bed

Getting off the bed I turn the lights out and slide in next to Em, resting my head on the pillow "How are things with Miguel going?" I ask

Her hand finds mine under the covers squeezing it "they are better, I'm slowly figuring this shit out" she says sighing "it's not easy"

Resting my head on her shoulder "you are the strongest woman I know Emily, you will be amazing at this" I tell her

"I hope so" he replies

We lay there in silence for a few minutes

"He's not here" she tells me

"Who's not here?" I ask innocently, I can feel Em giving me that don't be stupid look in the dark

"He wanted to give you space, so he went away for a few days, so you can stop watching the front door" she says kissing my forehead

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" she asks

Sighing I squeeze her hand "one day" I tell her

I feel Em drifting off to sleep next to me, once her breathing has lapsed into a deep sleep I untangle myself from her slipping out of bed, I quietly change into my jeans and grab my shoes and bag off the floor, sneaking out of the bedroom I shut the door quietly behind me.

Walking out the front door I nod to the security guard at the door, I climb into my car and pull out of the driveway. I drive in silence, arriving at the familiar street, I park my car on the opposite side of the street, sitting there watching. All the lights are off and I can't see any movement inside. Slipping out of my car I head around the back of the house, locating the key in the pot plant "nice to know some things never change" I think to myself as I open the backdoor heading inside.

The house is quiet and stuffy, looking around I realise Nestor hasn't been home in awhile, there is dust on his hall table and there is a stiffness to the air. I head down the hall and into his study, turning the desk lamp on, I head over to the bookcase kneeling down I open the cabinet, looking at the safe in front of me.

Biting my lip I try to remember Nestor's birthday entering in the code the light flashes red

"Shit" I mutter

Trying Miguel's birthday the light flashes red again, I try 123456 hoping I would get lucky but that red light flashes again

"It's your birthday" I hear from behind me

"Shit" I yell falling over "Goddamnit Nestor you scared the fucking shit out of me" I say glaring at him

"I scared you?" he says "you're the one who broke into my house, again"

Standing up I see him leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed his chest watching me

"Well I didn't think you were home, Em told me you went away" I say defensively

"I just got home a few hours ago, why are you breaking into my gun safe?" he asks

"Because I need a gun" I say pointing out the obvious

"You need a gun?" he asks slowly "Why?"

"I live in a bad neighbourhood" I reply shrugging avoiding his glance

"Jesus Cami" he says squeezing the bridge of his nose "I know for a fact you live in a good neighbourhood" sighing he points to the couch "sit"

Sitting down with my back against the armrest I tuck my legs under me, watching Nestor walk over to his desk, bending down and unlocking the bottom drawer. Standing back up he joins me on the couch handing me a black box

"What is it?" I ask puzzled

"Just open it" he says

Opening the box I see nestled inside is a beautiful pure silver glock, with a gorgeous engraving on the magazine

"Wow" I say looking up at Nestor "I can't believe I'm saying this but this is beautiful"

"Yeah, I saw it a few years ago and it reminded me of you so I got it" he says reaching for the gun

"You brought me a gun?" I ask puzzled

"No, I brought myself a gun that reminded me of you" he replies "Do you know how to use it?"

"You point and shoot, how hard can it be?" I say shrugging

Sighing Nestor just looks at me "A lot harder than you think" he starts pointing out different parts of the gun, showing me how you load the clip and turn the safety on and off

"Come on" he says standing up

"Where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see" he says as we walk out to the garage climbing into his car, we drive in silence heading out into the desert. Pulling into an open dirt lot Nestor leaves the car on his lights illuminating the open space "come on" he says climbing out of the car

He heads around the back of the car grabbing something out of the trunk, coming back to the front of the car he hands me the gun and walks out into the lot he lines up a bunch of objects on a rock, coming back over to me he puts his hand out for the gun.

Handing it to him he loads the clip "Okay, what you want to do is brace your core, square your shoulders back" he says maneuvering my body he puts the gun in my hands standing behind me he positions my body and shows me how to line the shot up "and now pull the trigger" he says against my ear and taking a step back

Pulling the trigger, I hit a bottle knocking it off the rock "that's my girl" he says smiling at me

"The number rule Cami? Don't hesitate, if you pull that gun you need to follow through, hesitation is the difference between life and death" he tells me

"Don't hesitate" I repeat shooting the next bottle, putting the safety back on "Thank you, I really appreciate this" I say looking at him "I should probably be getting back"

We head back to the car riding back to the Galindo compound in silence, pulling into the driveway I tuck the gun in my handbag

"Cami?" Nestor says as I open the car door, turning to look at him he continues "Call me if you need to dispose of the body, don't call Miguel"

"Thanks again" I say just nodding climbing out of the car and walking up the front stairs into the house


	24. Part 24

Walking back into the my room I see Miguel sitting on a chair waiting for me

"Hey" I say smiling weakly "Where's Em?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone" he says his face emotionless

"Let's go for a walk" he says walking towards me and holding out his arm, taking it we exit the room and head to the lifts Miguel and I remain silent as we exit the hospital and start walking through the gardens

"How is your recovery going?" he asks gently

"I'm healing okay" I say shrugging wincing at my shoulder

Approaching a bench Miguel gestures for me to sit "Have the police been to see you yet?" he asks

"Yeah a local officer came by yesterday and took my statement, I told him a car cut me off and when I braked some guy jumped out pulling me out of my car and that's all I remember" I reply

Nodding he just watches me "Cami" he says carefully "This outcome, was a massive fuckup and its created issues"

Closing my eyes "I'm sorry Miguel, I truly am, if I knew I never would have gotten involved"

"I know Cami, and we will fix this but I need to know, where did you get the gun? And do not lie to me" he says firmly

Opening my eyes I study his face "I got it when I lived in San Francisco, why?"

"Did you buy it on the street or from a store?"

"It's not registered, has no serial number and its never been fired until I used it" I reply

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Positive" I reply pausing "Though, I don't know where it is now"

"The MC disposed of it, Cami if you needed a gun you should have come to me" he says

"I know, I just didn't want to burden you with my issues" I reply sheepishly

"Cami, when are you going to learn, you aren't a burden you are family" he says squeezing my hand

"Thanks Miguel, that means a lot to me" I say squeezing his hand back

We sit there in silence watching the garden around us

"Cami?" he asks, turning to look at him he continues "I need you to do me a favour"

"Anything" I reply

"I need you to not come by the house for a little while and I need you not to reach out to Nestor" he says watching me intently "You two are a distraction to each other and I need him focused"

"I understand" I reply nodding "I think I should be getting back upstairs, I'm starting to get tired" 

Standing up Miguel offers me his arm and we head back to my room, helping me back into bed Miguel presses a kiss to my forehead

"You are a survivor Cami and this will pass" he says before leaving

Watching him leave I replay our conversation, laying down Miguel's voice echoing in my head as I drift off to sleep


	25. Part 25

One week later

"Alright Miss Baker, this is all looking really good, I think you can go home today" the doctor says checking my shoulder out

"Fantastic, thanks Doc" I reply smiling

"I will start getting your discharge papers ready, you should call someone to come pick you up" he says leaving the room

Picking my phone up I dial Em

"Hey" she says answering

"Hey" I reply "So the doctor just checked me out and it doesn't look like I'm going home today after all, they just want to run some more tests"

"Oh no, that sucks, do you want me to come sit with you for a little bit?" she asks sounding disappointed

"No it's okay, I will call you tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you too" she says as we hang up

Getting up off the bed I grab my overnight bag packing my room up, a nurse enters my room giving me my medications and care instructions

"Okay, do you have someone to pick you up?" she asks

"Yeah, my friend is on her way" I say nodding

"Okay, well if you have any issues please come back in" she says leaving

Grabbing my bag I leave the room, ordering an uber on my way to the lifts, twenty minutes later I'm standing outside my apartment door, taking a deep breath bracing myself for the disaster that is on the other side I unlock the door pushing it open

"What...the....fuck" I say surprised dropping my bag on the floor, looking around my apartment, its clean.

Closing and locking the door behind me I walk into my lounge room, my couch has been replaced, all my books have been put back on my shelves, my photo frames replaced and hanging back up on the wall.

Walking down to my bedroom everything is where it should be pulling out my phone I text Em 'thanks for everything, you are the most amazing person and I don't deserve you' my phone buzzes a few seconds later with a response;

 

'Did they up your painkillers again?'

 

'Something like that' I quickly type walking back to the lounge room grabbing my bag and dumping everything in the laundry.

Collapsing onto my couch I'm so grateful to be home and alone, I can't remember the last time I was alone, closing my eyes I feel myself drifting off to sleep, then the familiar images of the warehouse start to play like a movie in my head, my stomach feels like a pit of dread

"Cami you aren't there, you are safe, you are home" I think to myself forcing my eyes open unable to shake the image of dead bodies from my mind.

Sitting up I realise I need a distraction, I head into my kitchen deciding I should probably go grocery shopping, opening my fridge I see its fully stocked "what the?" I mutter

Opening my cupboards I see that they are fully stocked as well "The devil works hard but Emily works harder" I say laughing, spotting some chocolate chips I grab them out deciding to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies to calm me.

An hour later my whole apartment smells like fresh baked cookies, pulling the last tray out of the oven I turn it off and rest the cookies. Looking around I think "what am I going to do with 80 chocolate chip cookies?" then an idea pops into my head. Grabbing a tupperware container I transfer most of the cookies and grab my bag, locking up I head out to my car.

Twenty minutes later I'm pulling into a lot, grabbing the cookies I jump out of my car walking towards what I assume is an office, knocking on the door I enter "Hello?" I call out

"How can I help you?" a middle aged man with salt and pepper stubble asks standing up from the desk

"Oh hi, I'm looking for Angel? Or Coco? Even Gilly" I say nervously

"They are out back, can I help you with something?" he asks

"Ahhh my name is Cami, I'm just a friend" I stutter out, suddenly feeling really stupid

"Well any friend of Angel's is a friend of mine" he says warmly a smile spreading across his face "Come on I will take you to them"

"Oh by the way, I am Chucky" he says waving at me

"Hey Chucky, it's nice to meet you" I say looking at his gloved hand, realising he is missing most of his fingers

Following Chucky through the scrapyard we walk through a big metal gate and I see a house at the back "They are in there" he says pointing towards the door

"Uhhh thanks Chucky" I say he turns to leave "oh Chucky do you want a cookie?" opening the tupperware container offering him one

"Oh, yes please, I love cookies" he says taking one

Heading up the front steps, I open the door heading inside, I see Angel and Gilly sitting at the bar, turning as I walk in

"Cami?" Angel says surprised to see me

"Uhhh Hi, sorry to just drop by like this, I uhhh, I made you guys cookies" I sutter realising that I'm standing in a motorcycle club with chocolate chip cookies I just start laughing hysterically, Gilly and Angel looking at me like I've gone mad

Gasping for breath I manage to get out "I was kidnapped, you were shot by my psycho ex, I was shot, and I bake you cookies, this is ridiculous" I say wiping the tears from my eyes

Gilly stands up coming over to me embracing me in a tight hug "We love cookies around here" he says taking the container out of my hand and leading me to the bar


	26. Part 26

Sliding onto a chair next to Angel "So you got shot huh?, how's that going?" I say trying not to cry 

"Worried about me huh?" he says chuckling "its okay, it's not the first time I've been shot"

"Yeah well with a mouth like yours, I'm not surprised" I reply

"Well it's nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humour" he says laughing

Gilly hands Angel and I a beer "I've gotta do that thing" he says "but it was good to see you Cami" hugging me as he walks around the bar, grabbing a couple of cookies "Thanks for the cookies"

"So, how are you going?" Angel says as he reaches for the cookies

"I'm okay" I reply shrugging before I can say anything else the clubhouse door opens and Coco walks in

"Cami?" he says confused to see me sitting there

"Uh hey, I made cookies" pointing to the cookies "and I should get going" I say getting off the chair hugging Angel "Glad you didn't die" I tell him

Walking over to Coco I throw my arms around him "Thanks" I say hurrying out of the clubhouse and back to my car.

Arriving home I take my next dose of painkillers and slide under my covers, a dreamless sleep encasing me.

I hear a knocking noise, sitting up it takes me a few seconds to shake the groggy feeling from the painkillers and realise that it's my front door sliding out of bed I tiptoe down the hallway and l look through my peephole, I see Coco standing there

"Hey" I say confused opening the door

"Hey" he replies "You're cookies lasted like two seconds so I thought I would bring your container back"

"Uhhh thanks, Come in" I reply stepping out of the doorway and inviting him in

"Do you want a beer?" I ask

"Sure " he says walking into my living room handing me the container

Heading into my kitchen I grab two beers out of the fridge and throw the container on the bench, heading back into the lounge room I see Coco studying my photos on my bookshelf

Handing him a beer I sit down on my couch taking a swing

"How long were you and the mercenary together for?" he asks softly

"huh?" I ask confused "Oh, Nestor yeah no, we are just friends" I reply taking another swing of my beer

Turning around he sits on the couch opposite me studying me "Does he know that?" he says taking a swing of his beer

"What makes you say that?" I say picking the label on my bottle

"I don't have any friends that would react the way he did when he found out you had been taken" he says pausing "I thought he was going to kill Angel"

"What?" I ask looking up shocked

"Yeah, after you had been taken Angel managed to call Bishop telling him, we all arrived not long after, Galindo's guys were already there and well" he says trailing off "he was taking his anger out on Angel"

"Sonofabitch" I mutter

"Our relationship is complicated" I say sighing "I'm sorry"

"Want to talk about it?" he asks

Laughing "Seriously?" I ask

Shrugging "I'm a good listener" he says taking a sip of his beer watching me

"We met six years ago, in a club, he was there with Miguel and I was with Em, that's how they met" I say taking a deep breath in "We formed a friendship, Em and Miguel were inseparable after that night and somewhere along the way I fell in love"

Continuing "He then joined the Army, and we spent the next few months emailing while he was deployed, we had a plan for when he got back" I say wishfully "We were going to live by the beach, I was going to write a book, I was so ridiculously in love with him and we had never even kissed" laughing I take a swing of my beer

"What happened?" Coco asks softly

"I didn't hear from him for six weeks, and for those six weeks all I had was fear in my heart, I read every news report, searched constantly for injured or dead soldiers, it consumed me" I reply pausing "My parents died when I was a teenager and I him being there and not knowing filled me with the same anxiety I felt about my parents"

"I'm sorry" he says

Shrugging I continue "then one day there's an email from him, barely an apology no explanation, nothing and I realised I was 22 with my whole life in front of me and I didn't want to live in fear"

"When he came home, he took a job with Miguel, and didn't tell me, and when I found out, it crushed me, it was like he didn't feel the same anymore"

"We've spent the last few years drifting apart and back together, everytime shit gets too real I bail, the Nestor I know isn't the man that everyone else sees" I say shrugging lost in thought

"You can't fight fate" he says "he's your truth and maybe you needed all of this shit to happen to realise"

"That's very philosophical of you" I say laughing

Shrugging Coco puts his beer on the table "Don't let all the bullshit noise cloud your mind" standing up "I should probably get going" he says

"Thanks Coco, you're right you are a pretty good listener" I say standing and hugging him

"Oh yeah, before I go, I have something of yours" he says reaching into his kutte, pulling out my gun he hands it to me "I didn't think you would want Galindo to get this"

Taking it I turn it over in my hands "Thanks" I say softly

"Night Cami" he says walking to the door

"Night" I reply locking the door behind him


	27. Part 27

"CAMILA MAY BAKER" I hear pounding on my door waking me from my sleep "OPEN UP THIS SECOND"

Groaning I sit up on the couch, stretching my neck out I stand and walk over to the front door yanking it open "Can you stop screaming before you wake half the block" I say

"Well I wouldn't have to scream so goddamn loud if you answered your phone or opened the door, or you know WERE WHERE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE" Emily says as she storms into my apartment, closing the door behind her I sigh

"I cannot believe you left the hospital and lied to me about it" she says annoyed

"I just wanted to be alone" I reply walking into the kitchen filling the coffee pot up

Following me into the kitchen Emily looks around confused "I thought your apartment was trashed" she says

"It was" I reply confusion crossing my face "Wait, you didn't clean my apartment?"

"No, I wasn't really allowed to leave the house while all this shit was happening" she says shrugging "So who cleaned?"

Sighing I just give her the look "I'll give you one guess if it wasn't you" I say

"Alright, what is going on with you two? Seriously?" She says

Shrugging I pour us both a cup of coffee, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"Cami, I'm serious, no more bullshit, I need to know what is going on with you two" she says firmly

"Alright" I say sighing, grabbing my cup "We should probably make ourselves comfortable it's a long ass story" We both head into the lounge room getting comfortable on the couch

We sit in silence for a few minutes

"Well?" Em says waiting for me to start

Taking a deep breathe in I start to tell Em our story, starting from when we met, our emails, the hopes I had for our future, her wedding night all the way up to our latest fight. The only thing I leave out is him giving me the gun. By the time I'm finished my voice is hoarse taking a sip of my coffee I realise it's gone cold.

"What did he say when you told him how hurt you were when he came home?" she asks me the first thing she's said in ages

"I didn't tell him" I say shrugging

"Camila" she sighs "you need to talk to him like an adult, you cannot just fly off the handle and expect him to know why you are like this"

I sit there silently, extremely interested in my coffee

"Cami, I'm serious you need to make a decision" she says reaching for my hand "when you are in this life, you make a choice to either live inside the circle and you'll know everything that happens or you can live outside the circle and know nothing and feel everything, you need to decide what you want to do" watching me she continues "living inside the circle means you are with Nestor, one hundred percent, and you accept that he has a job besides Miguel or you live outside the circle and this comes to an end now, you two cannot keep doing what you are doing, you will destroy him"

"I love you and you are my best friend but this shit between the two of you, it's not healthy and it's affecting my family. Once you decide there's no going back Cami" she says hugging me

I don't respond, I sit there thinking about everything she just said

Standing up Em smooths her dress down "I need to go, but if you need anything let me know" she says kissing my forehead and leaving my apartment.

Walking over to the door I lock it behind her, heading to my bedroom I crawl beneath the covers pulling them up over my head and only once I'm in my cocoon of blankets do I let the tears fall.


	28. Part 28

Three months later

Putting the last of my items in the box on my desk Claire enters my office

"I really wish you weren't leaving" she says flopping down on the chair opposite my desk

"It's not like I'm leaving town, I'm just changing careers" I say putting the box on floor and sitting in my chair

"Yeah but I work too much and I won't get to see you" she says sighing

"I'll miss you too Claire bear" I say smiling at her

"Excited for this weekend?" she asks

"Nope" I reply picking at a thread on my jacket

"Have you spoken to him?" she asks softly

"Nope" I say again "I must have gone to dial his number a hundred times, but I always chicken out at the last second"

"Maybe he won't be there" she says hopefully

"Doubtful, plus I'm going to have to figure this shit out eventually" I reply

"When do you leave?" she asks

Looking at my watch "I'm being picked up in an hour, so I better get going" I say standing up wrapping my arms around Claire "I promise we will still see each other" I tell her

"We better" she says pulling away

I grab the box off the floor and we walk out to my car, putting the box in the boot Claire gives me another hug "Good luck this weekend, let me know how it goes" she says

"Yeah I will" I say climbing into my car, waving goodbye I pull out of the lot and start heading home.

Pulling up at my apartment I grab my work stuff out of the boot and head upto my apartment, I am barely inside for five minutes when there is a knock at my door, checking the peephole and opening the door

"Hey Gabriel" I say warmly inviting him inside "I'm almost ready"

"It's okay Miss Baker, whenever you are ready" he says closing the door behind him

Heading into my bedroom I throw a few more things into my open suitcase, closing it I grab my handbag off the bed and head back out to Gabriel "All ready" I say smiling, we head out to the SUV parked outside and Gabriel loads my suitcase into the boot and I climb into the backseat pulling my phone out I text Em

'Leaving now, see you in a few hours'

She quickly responds 'can't wait to see you'

A couple of hours later I'm pulling up to the Galindo holiday house in Cabo, climbing out of the car I head inside, Emily and Miguel are sitting outside

"Hey strangers" I say walking out and wrapping my arms around Em from behind

"Hey yourself" she says hugging my arms "Wine?"

"I'm okay" I say taking a seat

"How was your trip?" Miguel asks me

"Perfect as always" I respond smiling

"How are you going? How was your last day at work?" Em asks me

"It was good, Claire didn't want me to leave" I say "But I'm excited to start this new chapter"

"Well, just make sure you remember us when you become a big famous author" Emily says laughing

"How could I ever forget you?" I say laughing

We sit outside catching up, before I know it I'm exhausted, yawning I stretch "I think I'm going to have to call it a night" I say standing up, kissing both Emily and Miguel I say goodnight and head down to my room.

After having the hottest shower I can stand I pull on my pajamas climbing under the covers, I lay in the dark but sleep doesn't come.

Rolling over I check the time it's a little after 2am, sighing I get out of bed and head up to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, I start to walk outside, heading down the stairs and onto the beach.

I can see a light pooling out of one of the bedroom windows, looking up I turn around and head back inside. Walking down the corridor, I stop outside the room responsible for the light knocking on the door gently, the door swings open and Nestor is standing there in just his pajama pants, a light sweat glistening over his chest

"Hey" I say softly

He just stares at me, his eyes hard

"Can we talk?" I ask

Moving out of the doorway Nestor holds the door open and I walk in to his room, his room is a mirror image of mine except his window has a large window seat. Moving over there I sit down watching the beach outside, the moon illuminating the whole beach. Resting my head against the window I can feel Nestor watching me but he doesn't say anything as he sits down in the armchair on the other side of the room

"I owe you an apology" I say taking a deep breath before continuing "I haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry" resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes i continue

"I was scared, when you were in Iraq and you didn't reply to me for six weeks, it terrified me, and then when you came home and took this job with Miguel, it killed me, it was like you had forgotten about all our plans and I knew that I would constantly have that pit of dread in my stomach everytime you walked out the door, and I know this doesn't excuse my shitty behaviour but" I trail off rubbing my temples "I was so in love with you and I was terrified of losing you before I even had you"

"I know I'm insufferable, stubborn and generally just a pain in the ass, I fly off the handle at the drop of a hat and I'm over emotional but I'm hoping that maybe you can forgive me and we can start again? I would really like to be friends" I say turning to face him

Nestor doesn't respond, his eyes are weary watching me "I truly am sorry" I say standing up walking out of his room and back to mine.


	29. Part 29

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Emily asks as I zip up her dress

"I'm sure I don't want to join my best friend and her husband on a romantic dinner thanks though" I say laughing

"I don't like the idea of you being here alone, you came all the way here to spend time with us" she says putting her earrings in

"Em, I love you but I don't need a babysitter" I say sitting down on the edge of her bed

Watching me in the mirror "have you spoken to him?" she asks me softly

"I spoke, he listened" shrugging I continue "he didn't say anything, I guess I really fucked it up this time" I say avoiding her eyes

Turning around and walking over to me Em wraps me up in her arms, kissing my head "it will be okay, have a little faith" she says stroking my hair

"Alright, enough sad talk" I say pushing her off me "you've got a hot date"

Laughing Em grabs her clutch and we head out to the living room, entering the room Miguel's eyes instantly find Em, full of love and lust he moves over to her wrapping her up in his arms kissing her. I let out a dramatic fake cough "okay lovebirds, save it for dessert" I say laughing

"Night Cami, don't wait up" Miguel says wrapping his arm around Em's shoulders as they head out the front door

"Ohhh I won't" I say the door closing behind them hearing the car pull out of the driveway I check the time 8:00pm, sighing I head down to my room, quickly changing into a pair of leggings, an oversized t-shirt and throwing my Nikes on.

I head down the hallway and sneak out the backdoor straight onto the beach, heading down to where the tide is coming in I start running, falling into an easy rhythm with nothing but the waves crashing and my feet hitting the sound as noise.

Reaching the cove at the other end of the beach I start to feel my calves getting tight and my lungs burning, turning around I slowly jog back to the other end of the beach, when the house is in sight I collapse down on the sand kicking off my Nikes and socks burying my toes into the sand.

Pulling my hair out of its ponytail I let it cascade around my face in a sweaty curly mess, I lay down in the sand and start counting the stars above my head, while trying to catch my breath.

When my breathing finally returns to normal, I start stretching, rolling my feet and ankles, pointing my toes to stretch out my calves and finally lifting my arms above my head stretching my whole body out my back cracking I let out a deep moan.

"You want to be careful making those noises" Nestor's voice says from above me

Smiling "why?" I ask

I feel him sit down next to me "Who knows what type of animals you'll attract"

Laughing I sit up shaking the sand out of my hair drawing my knees up to my chest I rest my chin on my knees.

Nestor and I sit there in silence watching the waves roll in the silence between us comforting I'm not sure of how much time passes but we are both lost in thought. I feel the wind pick up sending shivers down my spine and causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps, my teeth chattering I lean forward grabbing my shoes and socks "I'm heading back inside, it's freezing" I say jumping up Nestor doesn't move "Goodnight Nessy" I whisper as I turn and walk towards the house

"Cami?" I hear him call out

"Yeah" I say turning back to him, he is still facing the ocean the moon illustrating his frame

"Your favourite book is Peter Pan, as a kid you were mad that only boys were lost boys, your favourite movie is You've got mail because you're a giant romantic at heart but if anyone asks you you say it's Silence of the Lambs to hide that fact, and you're allergic to strawberries" he says pausing before continuing "I know everything there is to know about you and that's why I fell in love with you" pushing himself off the sand he walks towards me "and that's why I can't be your friend because I can't stand by and watch another man make you happy, it would kill me" pushing past me he walks up the beach and into the house without a second glance at me.


	30. Part 30

Notes: if you have stuck with Cami & Nestor this long, thank you so much. I love you to the moon and back

"Nestor Oceteva slow your ass down" I yell as I chase after him "storming off in a fit of rage is my move not yours"

He stops at the stairs leading up to the house turning to face me "Cami, just let it go" he says shrugging, turning to walking up the stairs

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in "I love you" I say to scared to open my eyes, I hear him stop on the top step "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it, but I love you, I want to be with you" opening my eyes I see him standing at the top of the stairs his back still to me continuing "I want to wake up next to you every morning, and I want to fall asleep in your arms, I want to cook dinner with you and I want to snuggle on the couch and watch cheesy romcoms and one day I want to marry you and have your children and grow old with you, I want it all" I say tears springing to my eyes

"Cami" He says sighing turning to face me, defeat washed across his face "you never wanted this life, I can't promise you that I will be home every night or every morning and you know that"

Walking up the stairs I stop in front of him "I do but having you there for half the time is better than not at all, the last three months really made me realise how much I love you and how much I miss you when you're not around" I say softly

"Cami I love you, but I don't think I could take you leaving again, and I know what I said just before and I know that's not fair to you. But I'm tired of watching you walk away" he tells me

Slipping my hand into his "I swear to you, I will spend everyday for the rest of my life proving to you that I'm not going anywhere"

"Okay, sleep with me tonight" He says

Raising my eyebrows I smirk at him "Well you don't need to ask me twice" I say winking at him

"No, I want you to go get your stuff out of your room and stay in mine for the rest of the week, no sex, just us sleeping next to each other" he says watching my face "Cami, you never stay the night you always sneak out and make some lame excuse"

"I do not" I say defensively "Plus the last time I spent the whole night with you, you were the one who left"

"Yeah you need to stop holding that over my head" he replies

"Alright fine" I say "I will stay with you, but I'm warning you, I snore and I really hate being woken up"

"Yeah, I know" he says as we walk back into the house

I start to head down to my room, Nestor heading to his, I grab my toiletries and my bag and head down to his room feeling nervous I knock on the door.

Nestor opens the door inviting me in taking my bag from me "Do you want to shower? I don't particularly want sand all through the bed" he says smiling at me

"Yes please, are you going to join me?" I ask

"Nope" he replies

Grabbing my bag back and putting it on the bed I dig out my pajamas and toiletries bag, heading into the bathroom I turn the shower on and stripping off I jump in letting the hot water calm me.

After washing my hair and making sure all the sand is off me I climb out and hop into my pajamas, walking back into the bedroom I see that Nestor has turned all the lights off and the room is illuminated by his bedside lamp.

Climbing into bed beside him, I rest my head on his chest letting him wrap his arms around me, my fingers grazing over his chest

"I don't know how to do this" I say softly

"Well we will figure it out together" he says as he takes my hand interlocking his fingers with mine.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

My eyes flying open, I feel the weight of Nestor’s arm around my waist. Wiggling out, I quietly slip out of bed, grabbing my phone of the nightstand I quietly exit his room.

Heading outside to the beach I sit down in the sand, lost in thought I watch the waves crash against the shore.

“Popular spot tonight” I hear Miguel’s voice from behind me.

“Well it is the hottest spot in town” I reply laughing.

Miguel sits down beside me and we watch the waves for a few moments in silence.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I ask, watching him out of the corner of my eye. His face is illuminated by the moonlight, his face weary.

“This past year has been exhausting and I wonder if I made the right choices” He muses.

“Does it really matter? You can’t go back and change it even if you made the wrong ones” I reply.

“What about you? What brings you out here tonight?” he asks stretching his legs out.

“I’m trying to figure out how to stop running” I tell him.

“Then you should probably get back to bed before he wakes up and realises your gone” Miguel replies smirking.

“Nothing in this house happens without you knowing does it?” I ask standing up, holding out my hand for him.

Taking it I pull Miguel up and we start to walk towards the house, as we reach the stairs he stops me.

“Cami, I hope you understand the weight of this decision and the consequences. if he loses you again, I don’t think I can save him” Miguel says softly.

“The only thing I’m sure of is that I love him, the rest is up to fate” I tell Miguel wrapping my arms around him I squeeze tightly.

“You’re a good man Miguel” I tell him pulling away.

Walking back down the corridor I slip back into Nestor’s bedroom, I shouldn’t be surprised to see him awake, sitting in the armchair.

“Hey you” I say softly, walking over to him, I slide into his lap resting my head on his shoulder.

“What happened to not sneaking out in the middle of the night?” he asks, pulling me closer.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t have cold feet, I just needed a moment” I tell him, kissing his shoulder.

“What did Miguel have to say?” he asks softly.

“Oh you know, usual big brother stuff, threatened to feed me to the fishes if I break your heart” I reply lightly, I feel Nestor tense under me, looking up at him, I cup his face.

“I am kidding” I tell him “we just talked.”

Sliding out of his lap I hold out my hand “come on, let’s go back to bed” I say.

Nestor slides his hand into mine as he stands up and we climb back into bed, snuggling into his chest I feel his other arm stretching out to the bedside table.

“What are you doing?” I ask

“Cami, six years ago I saw you across a crowded club and your smile lit up my whole world. I’ve spent the last six years trying to figure you out, but all I’ve managed to do is grow more confused and head over heels in love with you” he says pausing “I have travelled the world and no one else even comes close to the light you bring into my life”

Sitting up looking at him, his hand strokes my cheek “You are my forever, and I know we’ve done this whole thing wrong, so this feels so right. Camila Baker, will you marry me?” he asks me his voice shaking over the last past.

“What?” I whisper, my eyes growing wide.

Nestor takes my left hand, sliding a simple plain band with a round black diamond in the centre.

Looking from the ring to him I realise he is serious.

“Ness” my voice barely above a whisper, clearing my throat I brush the tears off my cheeks “Nessy I promise I will spend the rest of our lives confusing you” I reply.

Climbing onto his waist, I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, his fingers sliding into my hair his kiss fierce.

“So is that a yes?” he asks as I break the kiss.

“That is definitely a yes” I reply.


	32. Part Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this is something I have been working on for ages, and I have changed it so many times. I wrote a cute fluffy piece for Nestor and Cami today, but it didn’t feel right as the next part so I finally finished this part so I can post the part I was working on today. If that makes sense? I seriously hope you guys enjoy this.

Three months later

I quickly send a text to Em

‘Can you meet me at City hall at 9am, bring Miguel, it's really important we have an issue’ I tell her. Climbing into bed I quickly fall asleep nervous about tomorrow morning.

The next morning

smoothing down the front of my skirt and fiddle with my earrings in the rear view mirror of the car. Taking a deep breath, I side out of the car locking it behind me and I quickly walk up the stairs into into the lobby of City Hall. I spot Emily and Miguel standing on the far side both looking mildly panicked.

Reaching them Em grabs my arm pulling into a huddle “what is going on?” she asks nervously.

Taking her hand I squeeze it, “its okay let’s head this way and I’ll explain everything when we get there, it will be okay, I promise” I tell her.

Her and Miguel follow me to the back of City Hall, entering an unmarked door I slip inside pulling Em and Miguel with me. Entering the room my heart stops, there he is wearing a black suit black shirt no tie and his hair in braids and his eyes covered by his yellow shades.

As soon as he sees me his face breaks out in a giant smile he can’t control.

“What is going on Nestor?” Miguel asks puzzled his voice dominating the small space.

“Sorry to freak everybody out but we have something important we need to do today so if we could borrow you guys for like 15 minutes?” Nestor replies coyly. 

Nestor waves his hand and Cristobal nanny walks out from the side of the room holding their son. The puzzlement grows across both their faces

“Come on, it's time” I say softly walking towards the door at the back of the room.

“What is going on you two, this is getting ridiculous” Miguel retorts. 

Pausing, my hand resting on the door handle, I turn to Emily and Miguel.

“You three are our family, you are all we have left, so we felt that today was not just about us, but you two as well” I tell them smirking. Opening the door I look at them both again “We figured today was a good day to get married”

“I’m sorry what?” Emily says shocked.

“Well you know me, I really didn’t want a big flashy wedding so here we are” I tell her “I’m hoping that you will be my maid of honour actually”

“Of course I will” she replies excitement spreading across her face “I actually cannot believe the two of you” she says laughing throwing around around me

I can see Miguel embracing Nestor, his forehead pressed against his softly sharing words between the two of them.

“So I know this isn’t the traditional way we do things but nothing we ever had done is been traditional, so thank you” I say to them, squeezing Emily tightly.

“You ready?” Nestor asks taking my hand.

“Finally” I reply winking at him.

Entering the room the register nods for us to enter, walking to the front, Nestor and I stand in the middle with Miguel standing beside Nestor and Emily and Cristobal next to me. But I am barely paying attention. I’m watching Nestor out of the corner of my eye.

I can’t believe that I spent the last six years running, hiding and fighting this every single step of the way, I can’t imagine my life without him, I don’t want too. I can hear the register speaking but I don’t take in what he is saying. My eyes haven’t left Nestor’s face he looks panicked. I squeeze his hand “are you okay?” I mouth.   
“You promise not to run?” his asks winking at me interrupting her register.

“oh baby I’m done running” I reply squeezing his hand. “I’m into deep” He just smiles at me and we turn back to the register as he continues.

It’s time for our vowels, and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I swear to love him for the rest of my life to take care of him in sickness and in health, through good times and bad. There’s nothing in this world that I would not do to protect him, he is my heart, my soul, my sun, my moon and my stars.

I barely hear Nestor repeat the vowels, everything is fuzzy around me and he is the only thing I see.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” the register says and Nestor steps towards me, cupping my face in his hands.

“Forever and always, in this life and the next” he murmurs as he kisses me.

Pulling apart, I step into him, letting my head rest on his chest.

“Well, looks like you owe me $1000 Mr. Galindo” I hear Emily say playfully.

“What?” Nestor and I exclaim turning to them.

Emily sliding into Miguel’s side he just chuckles “Do I need to pay seven years of interest? Or just $1000?” he asks playfully.

“What are you two talking about?” I ask puzzled.

“The first night we meet I told Miguel you two would end up marrying each other” she says playfully “so he bet me $1000 it was never going to happen”

Shaking my head I just laugh “you two are unbelievable” I tell them.

“Yeah well, you two are insufferable, so I guess we are even” Miguel replies laughing.


	33. Part 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a cute idea I thought of earlier today, so I wanted to flesh it out a little and it’s just cute and fluffy. I hope you enjoy! This may be the last chapter for One Kiss, but I don’t think it’s the last we will see of Cami and Nestor.

Nestor’s muffled rapid fire swearing wakes me from my sleep, sitting up I’m surprised to see out bedroom door closed. 

Sliding out of bed I tiptoe to the door, pressing my ear against it I can hear muffled banging and Nestor’s frustrated swearing. Heading over to Nestor’s bedside table I pull out the .38 he keeps in the drawer. 

I head back to the door slowly turning the handle, and tiptoeing down the corridor, I follow the banging noise, I stop outside our spare room, the door is slightly adjarred and the light is on. 

I push the door open, holding the gun out in front of me bracing myself for the sight I’m walking into. 

Nestor is standing in the middle of the room, his braids frazzled, a look of annoyance on his face. “Why are you pointing a gun at me?” He asks. 

Looking around the room, I take in the chaos of boxes, tools and furniture pieces.

“I thought you might have brought home work with you” I reply lowering the gun. 

“Why would you think that?” He asks I can hear the hurt and frustration in his voice. 

Turning to him “well it’s 3am and you’re in here swearing and banging away, I didn’t know what to think” I retort. 

He steps to me, his body radiating power, he reaches for the gun, making sure the safety is on he slips into the back of his pants. 

“So what are you doing?” I ask looking around the room again. 

“Trying to put this crib together, but it’s impossible” he grumbles sitting on the floor and studying the instructions. 

Sitting down next to him I snatch the instructions out of his hands “gimme a look” I say studying them. 

“You need to be relaxing” he tells me snatching the instructions back.

“So do you” I tell him pointedly. 

He ignores me and continues to study the instructions. “You know this baby isn’t coming for awhile right? Like we’ve got time to do this” I tell him softly studying his face. 

I can see he is frustrated by something, other than the crib. 

“Ness, what’s going on?” I ask softly, reaching out for his arm. 

He continues to ignore me studying the instructions and looking at the pieces on the floor. 

“Fine” I grumble, laying down resting my head on his thigh. 

“I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves” I start to sing. 

Nestor clamps his hand over my mouth smirking “stop it” he tells me. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong” I reply when he removes his hand. 

“I missed your appointment today” he replies flatly. 

“Oh well, shit happens” I tell him shrugging. 

Rolling his eyes, he turns back to the instructions, I snatch them out of his hand and quickly shove them down my shirt. 

“Cami, give them back, I am not playing” he says holding out his hand. 

“Neither am I, come on” I say standing up and offering him my hand. 

He watches me warely before pushing himself off the floor, ignoring my offer of help. Once standing he takes my hand and I lead him to the kitchen. Nodding towards the breakfast bar “Sit” I tell him. 

Once he is seated I open the fridge and reach into the back, pulling out the small cake box I hid earlier. 

Heading over I lean over the counter placing the cake box in front of Nestor. 

“What is it?” he asks confused. 

“Open it and see” I tell him smiling. 

Opening the box he looks at me puzzled “I’m not really in the mood for a cupcake” he retorts.

“Lucky for you it’s not just any old cupcake, see at my scan today I asked the doctor to write the sex on a piece of paper and then I took it to that bakery you like downtown and asked them to make you a special cupcake where the inside is either blue or pink” I tell him proudly. 

“Wait, so you don’t know what we’re having?” he asks. 

“Nope, I was waiting for you to get home” I reply smiling. 

I see a flash of tears in his eyes as he blinks them away, reaching in he pulls the cupcake out, gazing at it intently. 

“Well, go on” I tell him desperate for him to bite in. 

Grinning at me he pulls the wrapper down slowly, teasing me. He puts the cupcake up to his lips as he sinks his teeth into it, making a delighted noise as he savours the taste. I can’t see any colour, just white cake. 

“Well?” I ask excitedly practically jumping out of my skin “what are we having?” 

Smiling at me he looks down at the cupcake, his eyes grow wide as he looks back at me. 

“Fuck me” he mutters shaking his head but a smile is spread across his face. He turns the cupcake to me, showing me the pink centre. 

“A girl?” I say tears springing from my eyes, reaching down I gently caress my stomach “a girl” I whisper. 

Nestor walks around the breakfast bar wrapping his arms around me and cupping my hands, resting them on my already huge stomach. 

“A girl” he whispers in my ear, his lips gently brush my temple “I am going to be outnumbered.” 

Laughing I turn around leaning up for a kiss, his lips press to mine, sending shivers down my spine. 

“She’s going to have you wrapped around her little finger” I tell him laughing “god help us all”


End file.
